Tua pulchra facies me fay planszer milies
by Ielenna
Summary: Elle portait ce visage banal, celui d'une Moldue sans histoire. Mais pour Phil, le visage de Grace était le plus beau du monde. Sauf que derrière le visage de Grace, il n'y a plus rien Il n'y a plus de souvenirs. Il n'y a plus Phil. S'il ne vit plus dans ses pensées, peut-être continue-t-il à garder une place dans son coeur. / Fiction parallèle à Ludo Mentis Aciem, partie VI
1. Chapter 1

_Chose promise, chose dûe, voici donc qui démarre la fiction parallèle à LMA partie VI autour de Phil et Grace. Du love et du moins love. Si t'aimes pas chialer en lisant, va-t-en tout de suite. Cette fiction peut t'expédier en hosto pour dépression sévère (je vends bien mes fics, hein ?)_

 _Si tu as pas lu LMA, tu risques de pas comprendre grand chose à cette fiction. Ouaip. Va lire LMA, on se retrouvera plus tard (coeur)_

 _Bref ! Tu l'auras compris, cette histoire sera triste, sera drôle, aussi (parce que Phil !). Mais ça reste avant tout une grande histoire d'amour. Le drame par excellence. Parce que Grill et Fesse, c'est l'OTP ultime (je shippe mes personnages, voilà)._

 _Il y aura... hm. Entre dix et quinze chapitres, plutôt court. A chaque fois intercalé entre deux chapitres de LMA._

 _ATTENTION : la fic risque de basculer en -18 à un moment donné. Vouaip. Lalalalala._

 _Bonne lecture !_

* * *

 **PROLOGUE - PREMIER CONTACT**

* * *

Sur le panneau luminescent, une radio. Celle d'un crâne de profil. La découpe de ce qu'il s'y trouvait à l'intérieur. Là où tout se joue, disséqué par une simple radio incapable de lire tout ce que cette tête contient. Les rêves, les émotions, les ordres, les craintes. Mais il y avait une chose en particulier que ce crâne ne renfermait pas : des souvenirs.

— Vous n'avez aucune séquelle !  
— Vraiment, docteur ?

La femme qui s'était étonnée était assise face au bureau du médecin, son sac sur les genoux, pressant le cuir du bout des doits pour apaiser son stress.

— Aucune fracture, l'hématome est résorbé. Et la matière blanche ne semble pas lesée. Du moins, rien n'apparaît. Le dernier IRM n'a rien révélé non plus ! C'est une excellente nouvelle pour vous, miss Matthews !

Satisfait, le médecin revint s'asseoir dans son grand siège pivotant. Pourtant, Grace, en face de lui, semblait plus déconcertée.

— Mais alors… mes souvenirs ne reviendront jamais ? J'ai perdu… vingt ans de ma vie.  
— Vous sentez-vous triste, miss Matthews ?  
— Pas vraiment. Je ne peux pas regretter quelque chose dont je ne me souviens plus.

Elle soupira en cherchant un autre point à fixer pour y ancrer ses pensées. Elle le trouve sur le petit cactus qui trônait fièrement sur une étagère, près des diplômes du practicien.

— Mon frère m'a bien raconté, mais… j'ai l'impression de louper quelque chose.  
— Miss.

Le docteur s'était penché, les mains liées sur son bureau, pour attirer son attention vers lui de nouveau.

— Dans votre cas, ce n'est pas le passé qui est important. Mais l'avenir. Ce que vous ferez du futur. Et de vos nouveaux souvenirs.

Des paroles que Grace accueillit avec un hochement de la tête et un sourire timide.  
Quand elle sortit de l'office médical, Grace s'arrêta à quelques mètres de l'entrée et inspira une profonde bouffée d'air. Elle était chaude et poluée. Nullement agréable. Elle n'était pas faite pour la vie londonienne.  
Elle flâna du côté des librairies de Charing Cross et ce marché la détendit. Oui. Elle se souvenait qu'elle avait toujours apprécié lire. Cette passion n'était pas nouvelle. Elle hésita longtemps entre deux romans, se demandant si elle les avait déjà lu les mois précédents, puis se décida à prendre les deux.  
L'idée de rentrer à l'appartement lui déplut. Il faisait vraiment trop chaud pour rester à l'intérieur et étouffer dans un espace confiné. D'autant plus que James n'était pas connu pour être un as du ménage ! Et se refusant de devenir sa bonne malgré l'hébergement, Grace trouva le moment idéal pour éviter ces tâches en allant bouquiner en ville.  
Elle s'installa dans le jardin de Hyde Park et lut jusqu'à pas d'heure. Les livres lui permettaient de s'évader. De penser à autre chose qu'à ce trou, dans son esprit. Comme si toutes ses obsessions tournaient autour de cette crevasse sans fond. Grace essayait tant bien que mal de se rassurer : elle était en vie, elle avait échappé au pire et elle n'aurait pas de séquelle physique de l'accident. Les soignants avaient qualifié cela d'un miracle.  
Quand la nuit tomba, elle s'en rendit à peine compte. Ce ne fut que lorsque le manque de lumière devint trop important, compromettant sa lecture, qu'elle se persuada qu'il était temps de rentrer. Elle le regretta d'un soupir en refermant son livre bien entamé sur ses genoux. Il faisait bon. L'air ici était bien plus respirable. Il transportait le doux parfum du chèvrefeuille en contrebas. Mais Grace se résolut à rentrer, empruntant le métro puant et bruyant.  
Une fois devant la porte de l'immeuble sur Chancery Lane, elle fouilla dans son sac, à la recherche des clés. Mais rien. Elle chercha une seconde fois, fourrageant parmi ses affaires, en vain. Elle se maudit intérieurement et essaya de se rappeler si elle avait oublié les clés à l'intérieur de l'appartement avant de partir, plus tôt dans la journée. Mais cet effort déclencha un terrible mal de tête. Cela pouvait survenir, avait expliqué le docteur. Un effet secondaire, mais ses facultés mnésiques à moyen terme reviendraient, il lui avait attesté.  
Manque de chance complet, elle avait oublié le code d'accès également… Grace attrapa alors son téléphone portable et hésita à composer le numéro de son frère. Mais elle ne voulait pas le déranger… Elle savait que son frère gérait les urgences à cette heure-là. Ce n'était sûrement pas le moment de lui demander le code d'accès.

— Vous attendez quelqu'un ?

Interpelée, Grace leva la tête vers l'inconnu qui venait de l'approcher. Un homme aux cheveux noirs, aux traits fins. Mais elle ne pouvait deviner, avec les ténèbres de la nuit, ses yeux gris… Un peu suspicieuse, puis gênée, Grace secoua la tête, son téléphone toujours en main.

— Non c'est juste que… je dois rentrer. Et je n'ai pas ma clé.  
— Attendez, je vais vous ouvrir.  
— Oh ! Merci !

L'homme passa devant elle avec un sourire crispé. Elle l'entendit pas le bas « Alohomora » qu'il chuchota. Puis, lui tenant la porte, il lui libéra le passage. Passant devant lui avec un sourire timide, elle crut l'apercevoir trembler. Mais elle ignorait que son parfum, que son visage, même ses yeux fuyants, pouvaient déclencher de fortes émotions chez cet inconnu… Elle n'aurait pu comprendre.

— Vous habitez ici ? le questionna Grace en montant les escaliers. Je ne vous ai jamais croisé, il me semble.  
— Je suis juste… euh… un ami d'un de vos voisins du dessus. Je viens nourrir son chat pendant ses vacances. C'est… c'est pour ça que j'ai les clés.  
— Oh, je vois ! Je ne savais pas qu'il y avait un chat dans l'immeuble.

Peut-être Grace avait-elle eu un chat. Un animal. Mais rien ne lui revenait. Puis parvenue à son étage, elle se tourna vers l'homme et lui sourit poliment :

— Bonne soirée, monsieur.  
— Oui. Bonne soirée…

Il avait la voix mélancolique, cet homme qui continuait à grimper les étages. Mais Grace ne se questionna pas plus longtemps avant de rentrer dans l'appartement avec la clé de secours que James laissait systématiquement dans le paillaisson, qui possèdait une fente prévue à cet effet. Elle s'arrêta un moment après avoir déverrouillé la porte. La cage d'escaliers était étrangement silencieuse. Elle n'avait pas entendu l'homme ouvrir de porte à l'étage supérieur. Grace finit par s'y désintéresser et entra, fermant à clé derrière elle.  
Phil avait attendu, sur le palier juste au-dessus de sa tête. Son déguisement magique s'était évaporé sur son visage. Son cœur battait encore si fort dans sa poitrine qu'il doutait pouvoir le calmer, même s'il en hurlait. Grace était là, si proche. Lentement, il redescendit les marches et s'approcha de la porte de l'appartement de James. Il craignait que la porte s'ouvre. Qu'elle n'en jaillisse. Il était terrifié par cette idée… Lui qui avait traqué des spectres de la mort, des vampires, des banshees et des loups-garous, le visage de sa femme lui faisait perdre tous ses moyens.  
Paradoxalement, il aurait voulu frapper à la porte. Voire la défoncer. N'avait qu'un seul désir, la prendre dans ses bras, la rassurer. L'embrasser, peut-être.  
Mais il sourit en se persuadant qu'elle allait bien. Qu'il devait se résoudre à s'y prendre autrement. Il devait monter un plan. Ça, il en avait bien l'intention…

* * *

 _Une petite entrée en matière sur la première tentative (loupée) de Phil... Mais évidemment, le bougre ne va pas s'en arrêter là. Il est comme sa fille. S'il a une idée en tête, personne ne peut l'en détourner !_

 _A bientôt !_


	2. Chapter 2

_Un chapitre de LMA = un chapitre de TPF. Je sais, vous allez kiffer cette équation ! :D_

 _Comme les chapitres de SPAIR, les chapitres de TPF seront courts et auront des passerelles régulières avec LMA pour faire le lien entre les deux._

 _Alors aujourd'hui, je vous propose de retrouver Phil et Grace, qui se rencontrent pour la première fois, pour la deuxième fois de leur vie._

* * *

 **CHAPITRE 1 - L'AGRESSION**

* * *

Les klaxons résonnaient dans la ville de Londres, en ce matin routinier du mois de septembre, lors duquel de nombreux citadins se rendaient à leur travail. Quelque chose devait encore bloquer Chancery Lane, rue à sens unique. Les clameurs des étudiants, qui se rendaient de bonne heure à la bibliothèque Maughan amplifiaient ce bruit ambiant propre à la capitale.  
Ce vacarme, assourdi par le double vitrage de la cuisine de l'appartement, Grace l'appréciait d'un air serein, vêtue de son ample robe de chambre blanche en satin, sa tasse de thé à la main. Comme tous les matins depuis des semaines, le ciel était gris. Comme tous les matins depuis des semaines, elle se retrouvait à consommer son petit déjeuner dans la solitude. James avait laissé, comme à son habitude, un post-it sur le frigidaire, pour préciser l'heure à laquelle il comptait rentrer. Ses horaires à l'hôpital de Great Ormont lui permettaient rarement d'établir un emploi du temps assez stable pour se consacrer à sa sœur, l'abandonnant à sa solitude. Peut-être irait-elle faire un tour à la bibliothèque, elle aussi ? Se promener pour profiter de l'automne bien proche, sur les chemins de Lincoln's Inn Fields ? Non. Elle n'avait pas le cœur à sortir. Elle désirait seulement rester ici. Et attendre. Attendre sans trop savoir quoi. Mais attendre…

Grace se passa une main dans ses longs cheveux bruns, décoiffés de bon matin, avant d'avaler une gorgée de thé, savourant cette sensation chaude qui coulait en elle. Puis, délaissant l'activité du dehors, elle alluma le poste de radio. Alors qu'elle préparait ses tartines, les animateurs de la chaîne énonçaient les dernières grandes informations, avant que ne passe la chanson I'm Burning for you, de Blue Öyster Cult. D'instinct, elle se surprit à fredonner l'air de la mélodie, qu'elle semblait bien connaître. Pourtant, aussi loin que remontaient ses souvenirs, elle n'avait jamais apprécié ce genre de musique, du moins au point d'en reconnaître les rythmes et les paroles… Cette étrange impression s'effaça une fois qu'elle eut terminé son petit-déjeuner.

Une fois qu'elle se fut habillée, elle descendit dans la rue, l'écharpe sur les épaules, son sac sous le bras. Cette fois-ci, elle n'oublia pas ses clés. Elle déambula longtemps dans les rues, songeant qu'il faudrait peut-être retrouver un travail d'ici peu. Le médecin lui avait conseillé de prendre quelques semaines de repos après l'accident, mais cela ne l'aidait pas vraiment. Elle voulait avancer dans cette vie nouvelle, mais tout semblait l'en empêcher.  
Elle emprunta le petit raccourci qui permettait d'accéder plus rapidement à la bouche de métro. Une ruelle étroite. Mais ce jour-là, une ombre la suivait dans le boyau. Inquiète, mais pas paniquée, Grace accéléra le pas. Elle se faisait sûrement des idées. Mais quand une silhouette se présenta en face d'elle, à contre-sens dans le passage, elle ravala un hoquet de surprise. Elle serra son sac contre elle et avança malgré tout, après un temps d'arrêt.  
Cependant, l'inconnu, un grand jeune homme, s'approcha. C'était bien ce qu'elle craignait. Il ne se décala pas.

— Pardon, j'aimerais passer, marmonna Grace, les yeux baissés.

Mais comprenant qu'il ne la laisserait pas passer, elle entreprit un demi-tour : l'autre homme lui bloqua le passage. Il portait un grand imperméable ouvert et un étrange chapeau.

— Votre sac.

L'interjection venait du grand jeune homme, désormais derrière elle. Mais Grace continuait de serrer son sac contre elle. Mais l'un de ses agresseurs happa la bandoulière et le tira. Elle ne voulait pas renoncer, mais à deux contre un, elle ne faisait pas le poids.

— Hé !

Elle aperçut une ombre retourner le jeune homme et abattre son poing dans le nez. L'homme, qui venait d'apparaître, saisit le premier par la veste, au niveau des épaules et le jeta vers le mur de la ruelle, qu'il percuta. Il s'apprêta à répliquer, portant la main à sa poche... Il y eut ces murmures partagés, que la femme ne pouvait saisir dans ce tumulte :

— Pas la baguette… !

Grace relâcha la prise sur son sac, qui lui échappa des mains : elle tomba par terre quand l'homme à l'imperméable s'enfuit avec son butin. Mais il fut immédiatement poursuivi par son sauveur, plus rapide. Il l'agrippa au niveau du dos puis passa son bras autour de sa gorge pour l'obliger à s'arrêter. Ils basculèrent par terre dans leur course.

— Je reprends ça ! Casse-toi avant que ça ne dégénère !

Il y eut un étrange silence, puis l'homme glissa à celui qui portait l'imperméable :

— Sérieusement, Jim ! Casse-toi ! File !

Il hocha la tête, se releva et s'enfuit en trottant. Derrière, l'homme s'exclama :

— Et que ça ne te reprenne plus d'agresser des dames comme ça !

Quand il revint vers Grace, avec son sac intact – l'autre agresseur avait aussi filé –, cette dernière se redressa et, dans un réflexe, attrapa son bien :

— Rendez-moi ça !

Se rendant compte qu'elle avait été agressive envers son bienfaiteur, elle baissa un instant les yeux, réajustant une mèche de cheveux derrière son oreille.

— Pardon, je… j'ai juste…

Quand son regard se releva et croisa le sien, ses mots furent aspirés par ces iris gris. Car cette fois-ci, Phil n'avait pas revêtu de déguisement magique. Il contenait ses tremblements au possible. Mais ça, elle ne pouvait le deviner…

— J'ai eu peur, bredouilla-t-elle. Merci…  
— Vous n'êtes pas blessée ?  
— Je n'ai rien. Et vous ?  
— Ça va. J'ai connu pire que des petits bandits de rue !

Il ajouta un petit sourire pincé à son affirmation, puis hocha la tête :

— Soyez prudente. Bonne journée, madame.

Pivotant sur ses talons, il s'éloigna, les poings dans ses poches, mais se surprit à rire en son for intérieur. Il faisait le décompte dans son esprit, il savait que cela arriverait. Trois… deux… un…

— Attendez !

C'était obligé. Phil s'immobilisa puis tourna la tête vers Grace. Cette dernière semblait toujours un peu fébrile.

— Avez-vous… un peu de temps ?  
— Du temps ?  
— Pour vous inviter à boire un café. Pour vous remercier de m'avoir aidée. Qui sait ce qu'ils auraient pu me faire si vous n'étiez pas intervenu !

Il haussa des épaules et revint à pas lents, un peu désarticulés. Grace avait toujours eu cette science de l'équilibre : si elle lui était redevable, elle allait forcément payer sa dette.

— Je suppose que je ne peux pas décliner.  
— Vous pourriez.  
— Ça serait stupide. Ça serait finalement assez bien à mon image… Mais soyons fou.

Ravie, elle lui tendit une main pour partager une poignée avec lui.

— Je m'appelle Grace.  
— Phil. Enchanté de faire votre connaissance.

Un café au coin de la rue fit l'affaire. Il y défilait des hommes en costards très pressés, des étudiants rêveurs, des marginaux qui ne commandaient que la dernière boisson sortie et des scotchés à leurs téléphones. Il commanda un grand café. Elle, un thé aux agrumes. Cela le fit sourire. Il n'y avait qu'elle pour en boire dans la famille ! Sans tergiverser, ils s'installèrent à une petite table aux tabourets hauts. Il l'observa, sans trop attarder ses yeux. Il ne voulait pas la brusquer ou l'effrayer. Il se sentait comme un adolescent timide, qui avait exaucé son souhait de boire un verre avec la fille de ses rêves.

— Grace, c'est ça ? bredouilla-t-il.  
— Oui.  
— Phil.  
— Oui. Je sais. Vous me l'avez déjà dit.  
— On ne se lasse jamais de l'entendre !

La petite blague la fit sourire. La glace était brisée.

— Vous travaillez dans quoi ? demanda-t-il.  
— Actuellement, je n'ai pas d'emploi.  
— Maman au foyer ? À devoir survivre à vos trois monstres cannibales ?  
— Oh non, je n'ai pas d'enfant !

Phil étira un sourire crispé et elle poursuivit :

— Non, pour le moment, je ne travaille pas. Je suis en arrêt indéterminé. Longue histoire…  
— Vous ne trouvez pas le temps long ?

Elle haussa des épaules et s'accorda quelques secondes de réflexion alors qu'en arrière-plan, les machines au comptoir crachaient des boissons chaudes.

— Un peu. Mais j'en profite pour me promener, pour lire… Quand j'aurais le courage de le faire, j'essaierai de retrouver un travail. Dans quoi, je ne sais pas exactement mais…

Ses mots se nouèrent sur sa langue et elle préféra l'interroger pour sauter le sujet et éviter qu'il ne lui pose des questions sur ce qu'elle avait pu faire comme métier par le passé. Chose à laquelle elle n'aurait pu lui répondre :

— Et vous ? Vous faites quoi ?  
— À votre avis ?

Son sourire charmeur la fit rougir. Elle apprécia qu'il lui soumette la devinette.

— Hm. Vu comment vous vous battez, j'aurais pu penser agent de police. Ou cascadeur. Boxeur professionnel ? Hm, non. Écoutez, je donne ma langue au chat.  
— Vous voulez vraiment savoir ?

Phil se pencha au-dessus de la table et Grace le rejoignit, pressentant qu'il allait lui chuchoter la réponse. Un sourire malicieux éclaira les traits de Phil avant qu'il ne lui dise :

— Je travaille pour le MI5.

Grace fronça les sourcils, refusant un premier temps de le croire.

— Vous êtes sérieux ? ricana-t-elle.

Puis voyant qu'il ne se départissait pas de son sourire mystérieux, elle finit par y porter créance. Elle ouvrit la bouche et bredouilla :

— En gros… je suis en train de boire un verre avec un collègue de James Bond ? Non, ce n'est pas possible. Vous n'auriez jamais sorti un truc aussi gros pour une première rencontre, vous me faites marcher ! Ou… peut-être pas. Vous travaillez pour les renseignements intérieurs ?!  
— En quelque sorte.  
— Et… vous m'espionniez ?

Phil laissa éclater un rire.

— Vous ? Non. Non, non. Je ne suis pas en mission aujourd'hui.  
— Mission, répéta Grace, amusée.

Ses yeux s'abaissèrent sur la main de Phil, posée sur la table.

— Et votre femme ? Elle sait que vous êtes un agent secret ?

Elle avait bien relevé la présence de l'alliance sur l'annulaire gauche de son interlocuteur. Phil se redressa, saisi d'un hoquet qu'il contint. Il effleura l'anneau en or avec son pouce.

— C'est la première chose que je lui ai dite, oui. C'est comme ça que nous nous sommes rencontrés. Sur l'une de mes missions.

Grace hocha la tête et se réfugia quelques secondes dans son thé aux agrumes.

— Et vous ? Vous avez des enfants ? lui demanda-t-elle.

Un sourire crispé apparut sur les lèvres de Phil, qui sortit son portefeuille de l'intérieur de sa veste en cuir. Il l'ouvrit et récupéra une photo intercalée dans un compartiment pour la lui montrer. Grace observa un instant, attendrie, les deux filles qui apparaissaient sur le cliché. Une bonne dizaine d'années les séparaient. La petite, âgée d'environ trois ans, était assise sur les genoux de l'adolescente. Toutes les deux brunes aux yeux gris, tout sourire.

— La plus grande s'appelle Kate. Et là, le petit monstre, c'est Abby.  
— Elles sont très belles.

Le cœur de Phil se brésilla : elle ne se rappelait plus de ses propres filles.

— Leur mère a pris cette photo pour Pâques, soupira Phil, qui tourna la photo vers lui pour contempler ses deux enfants transis de joie.

Il roula les lèvres dans sa bouche.

— Mais elle leur manque…  
— Leur mère ?  
— C'est compliqué…

Il rangea la photo dans son portefeuille avec soin.

— Leur mère – ma femme – est partie. Du jour au lendemain.  
— Oh. Je suis désolée…  
— Personne ne s'y attendait. Mais ce n'était pas de sa faute.  
— Elle reviendra, tenta de le réconforter Grace avec un sourire conciliant.

Si seulement elle savait… Mais ce semblant de promesse apaisa Phil.

— On l'espère. Mais honnêtement, il y a peu d'espoir…

Embarrassée, Grace ne répondit rien. Elle devinait bien le chagrin de cet homme, assis en face d'elle. Elle avait envie de le consoler, mais elle le connaissait à peine. Il lui semblait avoir été parachuté dans sa vie, presque un peu brusquement, alors qu'il venait de la sauver d'une agression de rue. Pourtant, sans comprendre pourquoi, elle sortit un petit papier de sa poche et y inscrivit des chiffres.

— C'est peut-être malvenu de ma part, mais… voici mon numéro. Si vous avez besoin de parler.  
— Je… je ne veux pas vous embêter !  
— Vous ne m'embêterez pas. Je ne travaille pas, vous vous souvenez ? Je préfère savoir que vous avez mon numéro au cas où. Si je peux vous aider d'une manière ou d'une autre, après ce que vous avez fait pour moi.  
— Vous ne me devez rien. Je vous assure.  
— Je me sentirai mieux si vous le prenez. Nous serons quittes.

Elle avança le papier sur la table, mais Phil attendit qu'elle retire ses doigts pour le récupérer. Frôler sa peau lui aurait fait perdre ses moyens.

— Merci. Je m'en souviendrai.  
— Il n'y a pas de quoi.  
— Voilà. J'ai plombé l'ambiance ! C'est génial !  
— C'est moi qui vous ai posé la question ! La faute me revient !

Un rire discret les saisit tous les deux.

— Et ça fait longtemps que vous habitez à Londres ? changea Phil de sujet.  
— Quelques mois. Mais je ne m'y fais pas.  
— Les bonnes odeurs de la rue et le doux bruit des voitures ?  
— Je préfère la campagne. Je pense… !  
— Je vous comprends ! Les grands espaces…  
— Vous habitez à Londres, vous ?  
— Oh non. J'habite à cinq heures de route d'ici.  
— Pas pratique pour vos « missions »… !  
— Je suis très polyvalent et je bouge vite, je suis très efficace quand il s'agit de passer à l'action ! Hem. Non, cette phrase était horriblement tendancieuse, excusez-moi !

Grace avait ri, amusée, mais nullement outrée.

— Ça arrive… ! le pardonna-t-elle.  
— Toujours au mauvais moment, en plus.  
— Sinon, ça ne serait pas extrêmement embarrassant.

Elle l'observa quelques instants, en plissant les yeux.

— C'est drôle… plus je vous parle, plus j'ai l'impression de vous avoir déjà vu quelque part.  
— Ah ? trembla Phil.

Était-il possible que des bribes de mémoire lui reviennent ? Puis Grace arrondit sa bouche, les yeux écarquillés.

— Je sais ! Je vous ai vu à l'hôpital ! Vous êtes entré dans ma chambre, vous vous êtes trompés. Vous vous rappelez ?

Phil cligna plusieurs fois des paupières pour se remémorer ce moment. Mais il ne ressentit qu'une immense peine. Car c'était le moment où il avait décidé de tourner la page. De laisser Grace s'envoler vers une nouvelle vie, sans lui.

— Oui, chuchota-t-il. Je m'en rappelle.

Il chassa sa tristesse d'un large sourire.

— Quelle coïncidence. Et vous avez une sacrée bonne mémoire !  
— C'est pas vraiment ce que je dirais de moi en ce moment… !  
— Mais je comprends…

Il se redressa en bombant le torse, présentant son faciès d'un geste éloquent de la main :

— C'est un visage qu'on n'oublie pas ! s'exclama-t-il avec un sourire charmeur.

Elle en rit, amusée, avant de replonger dans son thé. Phil crut déceler un léger rougissement sur ses joues mais il préféra ne pas se faire d'idée trop précoce.  
Ils sortirent ensemble du café une fois leurs boissons finies. Phil était raide, les poings dans ses poches, la tête rentrée dans ses épaules.

— Eh bien… rentrez bien. Essayez de ne pas vous faire agresser, cette fois ! Hm. La plaisanterie était peut-être de trop !  
— Pas de mal, sourit-elle, en chassant son semblant d'excuse d'un geste de la main. Je vous suis reconnaissante. Merci encore…  
— Et merci pour le numéro.  
— Il n'y a pas de quoi…

Elle roula ses lèvres dans sa bouche, embarrassée :

— Vraiment. N'hésitez pas si vous avez un problème.  
— James Bond y pensera, lança Phil, le regard fixé sur elle, le visage baissé, tout en lui adressant un signe de la main. Bonne fin de journée.  
— Vous aussi.

Les deux mains sur la bandoulière de son sac, Grace le regarda s'éloigner, sans comprendre pourquoi elle restait ainsi immobile. Elle secoua la tête et prit la direction opposée. Mais pendant qu'elle marchait, un sourire s'étira sur ses lèvres.  
Phil s'était à son tour retourné pour jeter un dernier œil. Les voluptueux cheveux bruns de Grace rebondissaient dans son dos, à chacun de ses pas. Un délicieux mouvement dont il ne se lasserait jamais. Il sourit d'un côté du visage et attendit de trouver une ruelle peu fréquentée pour transplaner.  
Une fois rentrée chez elle, Grace rêvassa. Elle lut, zappa sur la télévision. James l'appela sur le coup de sept heures : il ne rentrerait pas ce soir. À nouveau. Une urgence. Une vie qui dépendait de lui. Sans lui en vouloir, mais déçue de passer la soirée seule, Grace se dirigea alors vers les placards de la cuisine, sans savoir que chercher, que trouver.

Elle dégota un morceau de brownie sous plastique et une bougie, qu'elle alluma au terme d'une très longue recherche de briquet. Assise, elle observa longtemps la cire fondre. La flamme l'hypnotisait, dans cet appartement plongé dans le noir. Que pouvait-elle se souhaiter pour cet anniversaire ? Le combientième était-ce déjà ? Le 35ème ? Le 36ème, peut-être ?

Mais le visage de cet inconnu lui revenait toujours en mémoire. Surtout ses yeux gris, à l'instant où leurs regards s'étaient croisés, dans la ruelle, après l'agression. Elle avait lu dans ses iris un sentiment très spécial… Quelque chose qu'elle n'était pas en mesure de décrire.  
Peut-être lui mentait-il sur toute la ligne. Son métier incongru. Et qu'est-ce qui lui prouvait que sa femme avait vraiment disparu ? Il était si facile de dissimuler un adultère sous de fausses excuses. Mais Grace n'avait pas envie de croire ces pensées lointaines.  
Elle se surprit à sourire. Peut-être était-ce cela qu'elle pouvait se souhaiter, pour son anniversaire.

— Joyeux anniversaire, Grace, se chuchota-t-elle.

Puis, elle souffla sur sa bougie, la flamme s'éteignant, plongeant l'appartement dans le noir. Un coup de vent traversa l'appartement. Un courant d'air effleura l'épaule de Grace, qui se retourna, alertée. Personne n'était là. Pourtant, il lui avait semblé entendre un murmure lointain. Sûrement un écho du dehors.

* * *

 _Sacré Phil... et ses plans foireux, ahahahah ! On ne le changera pas. Première approche, faite. Restera à voir s'il parviendra à la séduire comme il l'a fait 20 ans auparavant... :) A bientôt pour un prochain chapitre de TPF !_


	3. Chapter 3

YO ! Petit chapitre suivant pour vous tenir au courant de ce qu'il se passe du côté de Grill et Face ! :D

Bonne lecture !

* * *

 **CHAPITRE 2 - CREER LE FUTUR**

* * *

L'arrivée de l'automne avait vidé Londres de ses touristes, d'un coup de vent vers novembre. Le quartier de Chancery Lane restait toujours animé par les étudiants. C'était souvent eux qui réveillaient Grace les matins de semaines, quand leurs voix résonnaient dans les rues, jusque dans les étages. Elle restait cependant au lit, ignorant comment occuper cette nouvelle journée autrement. Une autre journée, peut-être pas si nouvelle. Elles se ressemblaient toutes, indistinctement.  
Grace observa ce plafond, qu'elle semblait connaître par cœur. Chaque morceau moins blanc que d'autres, chaque ombre qui passaient aux différentes heures de la journée. Sa tête roula dans l'oreiller. La chambre d'ami que James lui avait aménagée était parfaitement ordonnée. C'était peut-être la seule chose qui pouvait l'occuper dans la journée. Grace se résolut à se lever et trouva sans grande surprise l'appartement vide. Un petit mot de James était accroché au frigidaire à l'aide d'un magnet :

« Je reviens vers 17h. Désolé encore de te fausser compagnie. Pour me faire pardonner, je t'emmène au resto ce soir. Bisous ma soeurette. James »

D'un geste qu'elle ne contint pas, elle froissa le mot en une boule. Elle ne pouvait pas lui en vouloir, car savait son travail contraignant, mais cette solitude lui pesait et ce n'était pas un restaurant qui résoudrait cela.  
Grace déambula dans l'appartement et finit par retomber sur le canapé, les coudes sur les genoux. Sur la table basse, devant elle, une pile de livres. Elle les avait déjà tous lus. C'était peut-être une idée : aller en acheter de nouveau. Mais elle ne cessait de s'en vouloir d'emprunter de l'argent à James pour ainsi rester oisive. Ce train de vie ne lui plaisait pas…  
La télévision qui se mit à grésiller interrompit ses pensées. Grace fronça les sourcils, chercha la télécommande et éteignit l'écran. Il ne resta noir que dix secondes. Car, de nouveau, il s'alluma, grésillant affichant la poussière noir et blanc, avec ces bruits indistincts. Cette fois, la télécommande ne put rien y faire. Les images commencèrent à changer, avec des flashs de couleurs. Une silhouette semblait se détacher sur certains instantanés. Au bout d'une bonne minute, l'image parvint à se stabiliser et Grace la regardait, sans savoir comment réagir.  
Sur l'écran, une petite fille. Elle ne devait même pas avoir cinq ans. Brune, avec des grands yeux gris. Les lèvres de Grace s'entrouvrirent, incertaine. Elle avait déjà vu cette fillette quelque part… La petite gesticulait. En réalité, ses mouvements coordonnés signifiaient quelque chose. Des mots, des phrases. Que Grace, sans comprendre de quelle manière, parvenait à traduire.

« Maman. S'il te plaît, maman. Reviens à la maison. Je t'aime. Maman, reviens. Tu me manques. Maman. »

Le cœur de Grace se mit à battre plus fort dans sa poitrine. Elle n'avait jamais appris la langue des signes. Et pourquoi la télévision refusait-elle de s'éteindre alors qu'elle appuyait frénétiquement sur le bouton d'arrêt de la télécommande ? Ne supportant plus cette mascarade, Grace se précipita derrière le meuble et débrancha le poste, faisant taire ces images muettes. Elle demeura immobile, le cœur battant et les yeux fixés sur l'écran, quelques secondes encore, avant de se rendre à la salle de bains pour prendre une bonne douche froide.  
Après s'être habillée, elle vérifia son portable : aucun message. Personne n'avait son contact. Personne, à part son frère, et cet inconnu qui l'avait sauvé quelques semaines auparavant. Mais il ne l'avait jamais rappelée.  
Elle sortit dans la rue, sans savoir qu'attendre de cette journée. Elle longea la Tamise, se réfugiant dans son manteau à cause de la brise. Mais le vent ne charriait pas seulement le froid : un journal lui percuta les jambes. Elle le rejeta avant de poursuivre sa route. Quand un second journal s'abattit sur elle, recouvrant cette fois son visage. Grace l'empoigna, énervée, avant d'être happée par cette annonce, qui avait été entourée en rouge plusieurs fois.

« Librairie sur Charity Cross Road cherche libraire. Recherche personne dynamique, volontaire, grand lecteur et ayant le contact avec les clients. »

Ce coup du destin la fit sourire. Cela ne pouvait pas être un hasard. Peut-être tenait-elle là sa chance. Elle garda la page de journal précieusement et décida de se rendre à l'adresse indiquée pour postuler la journée-même.  
Elle ne se doutait pas qu'elle était observée. À quelques mètres de là, Phil guettait, le sourire aux lèvres, sa baguette encore à la main, dans l'ombre d'une ruelle. L'annonce n'avait pas été mise en évidence par hasard. Elle n'avait pas volé à la figure de Grace sur une simple coïncidence non plus. Cette Grace avait besoin d'aide, d'être aiguillée. D'un coup de pouce. Il était cette impulsion. Il l'avait toujours été…

— Les aiguillettes de canard au poivre ?  
— Oui, s'il vous plaît.  
— Très bien. Et l'entrecôte sauce maître d'hôtel pour monsieur. Bon appétit.  
— Merci.

Une fois le serveur congédié, James se frotta les mains, tandis que Grace attendit quelques secondes, aplanissant sa serviette sur ses cuisses. Elle observa autour d'elle les autres clients du restaurant français dans lequel son petit frère l'avait emmenée.

— Ca a l'air délicieux, sourit-elle.  
— Oui ! Je me doutais que cela te plairait. Tu as toujours beaucoup aimé la culture française. Leur gastronomie, leur culture, leurs écrits… Oui. Au final, tu as toujours été la plus instruite de nous toutes, chez les Matthews !

Il ponctua sa phrase en levant son verre de vin pour la saluer, avant de porter le nectar à ses lèvres. Grace lui répondit d'un sourire poli avant d'attaquer son plat.

— Tu as toujours été très attentionné avec moi.  
— Tout autant que tu l'as été avec moi quand nous étions plus jeunes.  
— Tu étais mon petit frère. C'était de mon devoir de te protéger et de m'occuper de toi.

Elle enfourna une bouchée et en profita pour réfléchir, faisant tourner sa fourchette.

— Tu te souviens ? lui demanda-t-elle, après avoir avalé son morceau. Le jour où tu as manqué de te faire écraser par une voiture ?  
— Et que tu m'as rattrapé in extremis par la capuche ? Non, mais toi et maman n'arrêtez pas de me la raconter !  
— Je suis particulièrement fière de t'avoir sauvée la vie, ce jour-là.

Ils rirent tous les deux avant de rattaquer leurs assiettes respectives. Mais Grace avait une idée derrière la tête. Une nouvelle qu'elle avait bien du mal à annoncer. Elle se jeta à l'eau après une gorgée de vin.

— J'ai trouvé un boulot en ville.

James se raidit, relevant la tête avec des yeux écarquillés. Il déglutit difficilement.

— Quoi ?  
— Ce n'est pas une super nouvelle ? sourit Grace, toute excitée.  
— Le médecin a dit que tu devais te ménager.  
— Me ménager ? James ! Toute la journée, je ne fais que lire, me promener, faire les courses et le ménage à l'appartement. J'aimerais faire autre chose de ma vie ! De créer de nouvelles expériences. J'ai tout un cerveau à re-remplir !

James grommela, coupa sa viande avec plus de vigueur, puis demanda :

— Qu'est-ce que c'est comme boulot ? Caissière ?  
— Que tu es mauvaise langue… ! Non. Un petit boulot en librairie. Pour l'instant, ce n'est même pas en temps plein. C'est sur Charing Cross Road. Pas un gros salaire, mais ça me permettra de gagner un petit pécule en faisant quelque chose que j'aime. Lire des livres, les ranger, les réceptionner, les commander, conseiller les clients. J'ai encore beaucoup de choses à apprendre, je n'ai pas vraiment de diplôme dans le domaine. Mais ça fait longtemps qu'ils cherchent sans trouver, ils sont prêts à me former. Et ils ont l'air sympathiques.

Cette perspective sembla ne plaire qu'à moitié à James, qui but une plus grande gorgée de vin. Grace devina que son frère désapprouvait cette décision.

— Je ne peux plus rester à l'appartement, James ! J'ai l'impression de laisser passer ma vie et je me sens seule. J'ai besoin d'être au contact des gens. Je suis perdue. J'ai… j'ai besoin de me reconstruire.  
— J'entends bien, Grace. Tu viens de m'expliquer.  
— Mais ? devina-t-elle.  
— Mais je pense que c'est encore trop tôt. Que t'arrivera-t-il si tu fais une crise dans le magasin ? Que tes problèmes de santé reprennent le dessus ?  
— Tu es négatif.  
— Je suis médecin urgentiste. J'envisage toujours le pire.  
— Certes. Mais tu agis toujours avec espoir. Essaie au moins de te réjouir pour moi.

Puis elle lança, sur le ton du badinage :

— Imagine le jour où je te dirai que j'ai rencontré quelqu'un… !  
— Je ne préfère pas imaginer, ricana James.

La gorge de Grace se noua et elle poursuivit la dégustation de son plat sans un mot.

* * *

Pendant ses premiers balbutiements à la librairie, Grace commit un certain nombre d'erreurs qu'elle se promit de ne plus jamais reproduire. Par chance, ses collègues fermèrent les yeux dessus et continuèrent de lui apprendre le métier, sans reproche. À leurs yeux, Grace était un agneau perdu. Un être pur et neuf dans un corps adulte. Pleine d'innocence et de rêves, une femme sans passé, qui ne semblait avoir vécu que dans les livres.  
Quand un jour, Grace accueillit un client particulier. La première chose qu'elle vit de lui fut les livres qu'il déposa au comptoir de la caisse. Elles les connaissaient tous. Beaucoup d'entre eux faisaient partie de ses romans préférés.

— Vous avez très bon goût, mister !  
— C'est pour mes filles.

Cette voix. Sa voix.  
Grace releva brusquement la tête et croisa le regard amusé de Phil, qui lui adressa un sourire sincère. Il avait déambulé dans la librairie, à la recherche de ces livres, tout en jetant des coups d'œil à sa femme, si belle quand elle était entourée de ce qu'elle considérait comme ses trésors. Il avait attrapé dans les rayonnages ceux qui restaient toujours empilés sur la table de chevet de leur chambre. Phil n'avait jamais eu le cœur de les ranger. Quelque part, ils lui rappelaient sa présence, dans leur maison de Carlton.

— J'aimerais un peu les forcer à lire. Enfin… la plus jeune est encore trop petite pour ça ! Hm. Et elle est maintenant trop grande pour les manger. Sa mère devenait folle, quand elle était bébé. Elle dévorait les livres. Littéralement.  
— Il ne faut jamais forcer les enfants, raisonna Grace, avec un sourire. Il faut les y emmener, tranquillement.  
— À manger les livres ? Vous aussi vous avez des goûts culinaires étranges ?  
— Non, je veux dire… les lire !  
— Ah. Justement. Leur mettre ces livres sous les yeux pourrait aider.  
— Peut-être.

Phil sortit son portefeuille de la poche intérieure de sa veste en cuir et prit un soin particulier à ne pas prendre d'argent sorcier par réflexe.

— Vous ne m'avez jamais rappelé, fit remarquer Grace.  
— Je… euh. Navré. J'ai eu beaucoup à faire. Et je ne voulais pas vous déranger.  
— Vous ne m'auriez pas dérangée.

Quand il lui donna les pièces, leurs doigts s'effleurèrent et Phil ramena sa main vers le sac plus vite pour récupérer ses livres.

— En tout cas, c'est une bonne nouvelle que vous ayez retrouvé un travail. Ça avait l'air de vous préoccuper, l'autre fois.  
— Oui ! Un vrai miracle ! Je suis vraiment contente d'être là.  
— Tant mieux, alors.

Ils se sourirent au milieu de ce silence embarrassant.

— Bonne journée.  
— Merci, vous aussi. Et merci pour vos achats. J'espère qu'ils plairont à vos filles.  
— Oui. J'espère aussi…

Phil pivota et se dirigea vers la sortie, mais ses pas se firent plus lents. Il se mordit la lèvre et prit son courage à deux mains. Il se retourna et prit de l'avance sur la prochaine cliente – une vieille dame en veste fleurie et surannée – qui s'apprêtait à déposer ses articles sur le comptoir.

— Est-ce que vous accepteriez que je vous invite prendre un verre ? Nous serions quittes. C'est vous qui me l'avez payé, la dernière fois.  
— Nous sommes déjà quittes, balbutia Grace, le sourire tressaillant sous les émotions. Vous m'avez sauvée, dans cette ruelle. Mais je veux dire… je… je ne refuse pas du tout votre proposition ! Mais ne pensez pas que vous seriez quitte ainsi !  
— Dois-je prendre ça comme un « oui » ? espéra Phil.  
— Oui ! Oui, oui, bien sûr !  
— Excellent. Eh bien… Que dites-vous que je vienne passer vous chercher après votre journée de travail vendredi soir ?  
— C'est… c'est parfait ! Je termine à 19h.  
— Bien. Bien, bien…

Phil se passa une main dans les cheveux, un sourire embarrassé sautant sur ses lèvres.

— Eh bien… bonne journée. Et à vendredi.  
— Oui ! À vendredi !

Ils se sourirent avant que Phil ne quitte la boutique, Grace suivant ses pas du regard. La petite grand-mère à la caisse se permit un commentaire malicieux :

— Vous avez bien fait d'accepter ! Sinon, je l'aurai croqué, ce bel homme ! Il a de belles cuisses !

Les joues de Grace rosirent et elle se pressa de scanner les articles de sa cliente.

* * *

Le vendredi parut interminable aux yeux de Grace. Elle voyait tourner les aiguilles de l'horloge de la boutique, cela lui paraissait si lent. Quelque part, elle ne comprenait pas vraiment ce qui lui valait une telle impatience. Elle se sentait un peu comme une adolescente à la veille de son premier rendez-vous. Mais ce soir ne signifiait rien. Elle voulait peut-être juste avoir le temps de répit, se dire qu'elle avait peut-être enfin un nouvel ami dans cette deuxième vie si particulière.  
Quand la clochette du magasin sonna, sur le coup de 19h, Grace bondit de l'arrière-boutique, le sac sous le bras, mais manqua de tomber dans son élan.

— Woah !

Une main salvatrice la rattrapa in extremis.

— Eh bien. Vous êtes aussi maladroite que ma fille aînée !

Grace se releva avec hâte, remerciant Phil dans un balbutiement.

— Vous vous êtes fait mal ?  
— Ça va, sourit-elle. Ça va.  
— Tant mieux. J'ai besoin de vous entière ! Vous ne pourrez pas boire votre verre sans votre mâchoire !

Il ricana tout seul à sa propre blague mais se calma en s'apercevant qu'elle ne le suivait pas. La nouvelle Grace n'était pas encore complètement habituée à ses blagues. Sa femme aurait souri puis fait rouler ses yeux dans ses orbites. Il toussa pour faire passer sa gêne.

— Alors ? Où m'emmenez-vous ? lui demanda-t-elle une fois qu'ils eurent quitté la librairie.

Cela, Phil y avait longuement réfléchi. Plusieurs solutions s'étaient présentées à lui. La première aurait été de suivre ses goûts à elle, de l'emmener dans un salon de thé cosy. Mais Phil ne voulait pas calquer tous ses plans sur ce qu'il connaissait de sa femme. Elle devait aussi ré-apprendre à connaître ses intérêts à lui, qui il était. Phil ne devait pas changer pour devenir quelqu'un d'autre, il désirait rester fidèle à lui-même. Car c'était de Phil que Grace était tombée amoureuse, pas d'un chevalier servant qui répondait à tous ses désirs. Il avait bien songé à l'amener au Chaudron Baveur, l'endroit qu'il préférait dans Londres, mais il se souvenait que Grace détestait cet endroit, qu'elle avait toujours trouvé glauque et sale.  
Aussi, il s'était décidé à l'emmener dans un bar à l'ambiance rock, quelque chose qui lui ressemblait plus qu'un bar à chats.

— Je prendrai une bière, commanda Phil au comptoir. Et…

Il ravala ses mots. Il savait exactement ce que Grace allait demander dans ce genre d'endroit, mais il devait lui laisser la liberté de s'exprimer. De lui faire croire qu'il apprenait aussi à la découvrir.

— … et un mojito, s'il vous plaît.

Les yeux de Phil s'écarquillèrent ; c'était chose rare que Grace commande un verre d'alcool dans un bar, petit plaisir qu'elle se réservait pour la maison. Lui qui était persuadé qu'elle aurait commandé un coca rondelle, il se dit que la nouvelle Grace devait lui réserver encore beaucoup de surprises.  
Ils s'installèrent à une petite table ronde, dans un coin de la salle.

— Vous venez souvent ici ? demanda Grace, en observant les guitares accrochées sur les murs sombres.  
— Oh non. Je n'habite pas à Londres, vous vous souvenez ?  
— C'est vrai. Vous habitez à cinq heures d'ici, vous m'avez dit. Mais… ça vous fait loin pour rentrer ce soir ?  
— Pas de panique. J'ai une chambre au Chaud-… dans un hôtel, pas loin, sur Londres. Je suis en mission demain matin, donc je dois être sur place.  
— Le MI5 est très exigeant, à ce que je vois…

Elle le scruta en sirotant son mojito à la paille, tentant de discerner le mensonge. Elle restait toujours très suspicieuse par rapport à cette histoire. Sur cette pensée, elle jeta un coup d'œil à la main de Phil.

— Vous avez enlevé votre alliance ?

Par réflexe, Phil porta les doigts à son annulaire puis grimaça.

— C'est juste que… ah. Oubliez.  
— Non, dites.  
— Je crois… que je me suis résolu. Ma femme est partie, elle ne reviendra pas.

Grace ne répondit rien et il reprit aussitôt :

— Je sais très bien ce que vous pensez ! Ce pauvre type, il m'embobine. En fait, depuis le début, il est marié et il vient à Londres pour la tromper ! Je, euh… C'est pas ce que je voulais dire ! Dans le sens où… ah ! Ne pensez pas que je veuille vous… enfin… vous draguer. D'accord ? D'accord ?  
— Oui, d'accord, rit-elle doucement.  
— Vous ne me croyez pas, c'est ça ?  
— Je n'ai rien dit !

Elle soupira puis porta les doigts à son propre annulaire, l'observant d'un peu plus près.

— On a tous un passé, chuchota-t-elle.

Il ne répondit rien, se contentant de la dévisager, laissé perplexe par ses mots.

— Peut-être que j'avais une alliance, poursuivit-elle, songeuse. Ou alors mon doigt a toujours eu cette forme. Mais peut-être qu'il me manque quelque chose. Que j'ai été mariée…  
— Je ne comprends pas, mentit Phil.

Elle releva des yeux perdus, peut-être un peu tristes.

— Peut-être que vous non plus vous ne me croirez pas, souffla-t-elle, mais j'ai perdu mes souvenirs. Quand vous m'avez vue à l'hôpital, je venais d'avoir un accident. J'ai tout oublié de ma vie. Ou du moins… des vingt dernières années. Ça fait un sacré trou !  
— Donc quoi, vous vous souvenez de votre sixième anniversaire, c'est ça ?

Cette tentative de blague, même Phil la trouva lourde et il crispa ses phalanges en se maudissant intérieurement. Mais Grace apporta un léger sourire. Il essaya de se rattraper :

— Si je vous suis, je suis donc l'un des premiers souvenirs de votre nouvelle vie ?  
— C'est exact ?  
— Ça va ? Vous vivez bien votre traumatisme ?

Elle rit cette fois de bon cœur. Il cacha son soupir de soulagement.

— Je vous crois, conclut-il.  
— Dans ce cas, je vous crois aussi.

Il leva son verre pour l'inviter à faire de même.

— Deal, dans ce cas.  
— Deal.

Ils trinquèrent à leur confiance mutuelle. Mais au fond de lui, Phil s'en voulut. La plus grosse vérité, ils continueraient de la lui cacher, pour toujours.  
Quand Phil rentra chez lui le soir, en transplanant, il resta un long moment devant la maison, observant la façade. Il n'avait parfois plus l'impression de reconnaître son propre foyer. Il entra ; quelqu'un se leva dans le salon. Alison Wayne, l'épouse sorcière de Jack, le collègue de Phil, le rejoignit dans le vestibule alors qu'il se déchargeait de son manteau. La jeune femme portait des collants dépareillés et un haut asymétrique à l'effigie d'un groupe de Blue Grass sorcier.

— Alors, tombeur ? Ça s'est bien passé ? demanda-t-elle.  
— C'est passé, résuma Phil.  
— L'affaire n'est pas bouclée, hein ?

Phil força un sourire et pendit sa veste en cuir au porte-manteau. Personne ne pouvait comprendre que ces rendez-vous étaient à la fois une délivrance, mais aussi une intense souffrance. Un supplice de Tantale comme peu en connaissaient.

— Abby est en haut, elle s'est endormie de suite, soupira Alison, contre la porte. J'ai préparé des cookies avec elle. Il en reste si tu veux. Oh, et Jack m'a dit de te rappeler que le rendez-vous de demain est fixé pour 7h, encore une affaire de farfadets qui a dégénéré avec un grade 2.  
— Merci, Alison.  
— Pas de quoi. Bonne soirée.

Aussitôt dit qu'elle disparut d'un coup de baguette magique. Phil éteignit le salon par magie également et monta à l'étage, renonçant à la bonne odeur de cookies. Il fit un crochet dans la chambre d'Abby et déposa un baiser sur sa tempe, avant d'éteindre sa lampe citrouille. Puis, Phil se rendit dans sa chambre. Il se coucha dans ce lit vide, dans le noir. Ses bras s'étalèrent ; il avait la place pour. Puis, il tourna la tête vers les stores horizontaux qui filtraient la lumière des réverbères dans la rue, ne laissant passer que des rais blanchâtres. Il espérait voir apparaître le fantôme de Grace, se matérialisant dans ces lueurs nocturnes. Mais il était seul.  
Il ferma les yeux et laissa voguer ses pensées. Il l'imaginait au-dessus de lui, sentant ses lèvres chuchoter contre les siennes les échos d'une Grace qu'il fréquentait désormais :

« On a tous un passé… »

Il la laissa l'embrasser puis entendit, dans un murmure très lointain :

« Créons le futur. Ensemble. »

Et Phil s'endormit, le sourire aux lèvres.

* * *

 _Lentement, mais sûrement. ^^_

 _Habituez-vous à la douceur et à la tendresse. Ca sera encore le cas quelques chapitres. MAIS CA NE VA PAS DURER MOUAHAHAHHAHAHAHA. Pardon. Oui oui, je retourne prendre mes cachets !_

 _Bisous bisous !_


	4. Chapter 4

_J'ai du retaaaard sur TPF, mais ME VOILA ! :D_

 _Continuons tout doux tout mignon pour l'instant ! Coeur coeur coeur !_

* * *

 **CHAPITRE 3 - STEEVE LE CROCODILE**

* * *

— Je vous en prie, passez devant moi, madame.

Grace accorda un sourire accort à la vieille dame penchée qu'elle venait de solliciter, lui libérant une place devant elle dans la file d'attente à la caisse de la superette. La grand-mère n'avait qu'un paquet de croquettes pour chat dans les bras. Ce ne fut pas pour autant qu'elle la remercia, ni même par un sourire ! Grace soupira, son sac en plastique rouge débordant de produits, au bout des bras. La sonnerie courte de son téléphone l'alerta d'un message. Elle pensa d'abord à un SMS de son frère, mais il n'en fut rien.

« Hey :) » lui avait envoyé un numéro inconnu.

Elle répondit aussitôt :

« Qui êtes-vous ? »

Le message suivant la fit sourire :

« Le roi du monde ! »  
« Je ne savais pas qu'ils donnaient des noms de code comme ça, au MI5 ! ;) »  
« Il a suffi que je rentre le premier jour dans le bureau du BigBoss pour qu'on me choisisse ce nom ! Faut pas chercher, le charme naturel, tout ça. Comment va ? »  
« Ça va. En train de faire les courses. »  
« Je connais cette douloureuse épreuve. »  
« Les mamies, c'est plus ce que c'était. »  
« Elles deviennent sournoises avec l'âge ! »

Grace avait le sourire aux lèvres mais fut interrompue par un monsieur qui lui fit remarquer que la queue avait avancé. Cela ne servait cependant à pas grand-chose, puisque la grand-mère n'avait pas d'espèces sur elle et avait oublié son code de carte bleue.

« … et complètement gâteau, aussi. »  
« Dire qu'on est tous voués à devenir comme ça ! »  
« C'est la vie ! »  
« Oh non ! La vie, c'est tout le reste ! Mais sûrement pas baver sur les pieds des passants et être abandonné dans un mouroir ! »  
« Vous n'êtes pas abandonné, si vous avez une famille sur laquelle compter ! :) »  
« C'est vrai. Mes filles n'ont pas intérêt à être des ingrates, ou je les déshérite ! »

— Madame, vous aideriez pas une pauvre dame en détresse ?

La grand-mère, après avoir tempêté contre la technologie honteuse qui dénaturait les vraies valeurs de la société et qui, accessoirement, ne lui permettait pas de payer en bonne et due forme, s'était tournée vers Grace. Cette dernière se retenait de l'envoyer balader, mais ce n'était pas dans sa nature bienveillante et généreuse. Grace lui accorda un nouveau sourire et lui paya son sac de croquettes. Dès qu'elle eut tendu son billet à la caissière, la mamie repartie sans l'ombre d'un rictus et sans un merci.

« Je te jure qu'il y a des baffes qui se perdent chez les ancêtres » envoya-t-elle, une fois sortie du magasin.  
« Ah ? Finalement, elle t'a bavé sur les pieds ? »  
« J'aurais préféré. »  
« Sournoises, je te dis ! »

Ils discutèrent tout du long du chemin de retour, entre le magasin et l'appartement de James. Grace préféra faire le chemin à pieds plutôt que de prendre le métro, ce qui aurait coupé le réseau. Puis elle reçut un autre message en parallèle, qui lui annonça qu'elle avait déjà presque épuisé son crédit SMS. Embêtée, elle râla, tout en triant ses courses dans les placards, et décida d'appeler.

— Hm, ma douce voix t'a manqué ?  
— Elle est déjà plus agréable que celle des grands-mères !  
— La comparaison est presque vexante.  
— Écoute, je n'ai presque plus de crédit. C'était juste pour prévenir, au cas où je ne répondais plus…  
— C'est bien dommage, ça.  
— Dis…

Grace se tritura les doigts, maintenant son téléphone entre son épaule et sa joue. Il y avait sur la table un petit tract coloré qu'elle avait laissé en évidence pour son frère. Mais James n'y avait pas prêté attention.

— Il y a une fête foraine en ce moment, près du London Eye. Pour la période des fêtes. Mais mon frère n'a pas l'air très emballé à l'idée de m'accompagner. Et je n'aimerais pas…  
— … y aller seule ? compléta Phil, à l'autre bout du fil.

Grace eut un sourire crispé, comprenant que son sous-entendu était passé.

— Pas de problème, si tu penses supporter ma présence, oui !  
— Super ! Parfait ! Euh. Génial ! Mais euh. Peut-être que tu as des obligations ! Avec le boulot, les filles. Tu n'habites pas à côté.  
— Je peux toujours m'arranger. J'ai une babysitter du tonnerre. Et j'ai un moment dans la semaine, vendredi.  
— Vendredi ? C'est merveilleux ! C'est tout bon pour moi aussi ! Alors… euh… on se dit 19h, devant London Eye ?  
— Entendu ! Tu… tu as besoin que j'emmène quelque chose ?  
— Qu'est-ce que tu aurais besoin d'emmener ?  
— A part mon sourire légendaire. Non mais oublie, je sais pas pourquoi j'ai posé cette question. C'était stupide.  
— Pas de problème !  
— Bon. Eh bien… on se dit à vendredi !  
— Oui. À vendredi… !  
— Ok.  
— Ok.  
— Bah.  
— Hm.  
— Bye.  
— Oui, bye.

Dans sa cuisine, Phil raccrocha, encore fébrile. Il tapota son téléphone portable contre son menton, un sourire aux lèvres. Puis, il explosa de bonheur, levant les poings au ciel et débutant une danse de la joie dans le couloir. Il rejoignit Abby, qui dessinait sur la table basse du salon, disséminant des feutres partout autour d'elle. En voyant son père débarquer, aussi allègre, elle afficha une expression surprise. Phil l'attrapa et la fit valser dans ses bras, ce qui ne manqua pas de faire rire Abby aux éclats.

— Je vais revoir ta mère ! s'enthousiasmait Phil, savant qu'elle ne le comprendrait pas sans signe. Je vais revoir ta mère !

Il la porta sur ses épaules et ils imitèrent l'avion quelques minutes. Puis, il la ramena à terre et roulèrent tous les deux sur le tapis, le rire encore sur les lèvres.

— Pourquoi tu es content, papa ? lui demanda Abby en langue des signes.

Phil lui sourit. Il ne pouvait pas tout lui expliquer, ni même mentionner sa mère. Abby était encore bien trop jeune pour comprendre les enjeux. Il appuya sur son nez rond du bout du doigt puis signa :

— Parce que je t'aime, ma citrouille.

Et c'était vrai. Ses filles étaient ses deux plus grands trésors. Et Abby symbolisait à elle seule l'espoir d'un renouveau après la guerre. De la reconstruction de leur famille. Pour elle, il devait ramener Grace. Abby ne pouvait pas grandir sans sa mère.

— Je t'aime aussi, papa, répondit Abby, avant de venir se blottir contre lui.

Le cœur de Phil battit plus fort : ces mots, il les avait entendus raisonner dans sa tête. Ému, il la berça, caressant son dos arrondi, lovée en une boule dans le tendre confort de ses grands bras.

* * *

Pour ne pas lui manquer de respect, Phil se présenta bien à l'avance au point de rendez-vous, le menton réfugié dans le col de sa veste en cuir, les poings dans son jean. L'ambiance un peu surnaturelle de nuits précédentes les fêtes lui rappelait toujours un peu le monde des sorciers, avec toutes ces couleurs, ces lumières, ces sons étranges qui ponctuaient les rires et les paroles heureuses, et ces odeurs sucrées. La fête foraine faisait remonter en lui le souvenir de leur périple familial au parc de Woodswand, l'année précédente. Ici, les peluches n'étaient pas animées, les sortilèges ne fusaient pas et on ne pouvait pas acheter de Biéraubeurre.  
Inquiet de ne pas la voir paraître, Phil consulta sa montre à gousset.

— Je pensais que les espions avaient toujours les gadgets dernier cri. Vous n'êtes pas gâté avec ça ! À moi qu'elle ait un parachute intégré !

Phil leva le regard vers Grace, qui venait de l'aborder. Rien n'avait changé chez elle, mais elle lui semblait plus belle qu'à l'habitude. Elle portait un long manteau beige et un bonnet vert émeraude, qui laissait dépasser ses longs cheveux bruns. Il rangea sa montre avec précipitation, espérant ne pas rougir sous les éclairages de la rue illuminée.

— Rien de tout ça, ma brave dame, sourit-il. Cette montre n'a rien de spécial. Si ce n'est une valeur sentimentale !  
— Ce n'est pas commun de voir des montres à gousset de nos jours.  
— Nous ne vivons pas dans le même monde !

Elle rit à ce qu'elle crut être une plaisanterie, mais Phil n'en avait pourtant pas émis.  
Ils déambulèrent dans la fête foraine, observant les manèges et les stands qui promettaient monts et merveilles.

— Je fais rarement ce genre d'événement, expliqua Phil.  
— Ah bon ? C'est triste !  
— Je n'en ai pas beaucoup par chez moi.  
— Tu n'as jamais emmené tes filles ?  
— A un parc d'attraction, l'été 2002. Mais ce n'était pas tout à fait pareil.  
— C'est bien dommage !

Phil grimaça puis lui avoua :

— Je ne suis pas… un grand amateur d'attractions.  
— Ah ? Peur des sensations fortes ? Je n'aurais pas pensé ça de toi.  
— Pas vraiment. Juste que je ne suis pas à l'aise dans les airs si je n'ai pas le contrôle des choses.

Et c'était vrai. Si Phil pouvait aisément utiliser un balai volant, il avait tendance à perdre ses moyens dans d'autres transports où il n'était pas le pilote. Avec le temps, il avait appris à supporter les wagons de Gringotts, mais il avait toujours refusé de monter sur un tapis volant ou dans une voiture ensorcelée !

— Donc James Bond fait de la marche à pieds ? la railla Grace.  
— J'ai une voiture !  
— Je te taquine.

Ils passèrent devant un stand de tir à la carabine. Un sourire s'élargit sur le visage de Phil :

— Mon petit doigt me dit que vous êtes bonne à ce genre de choses !  
— Tirer sur les gens ? À voir. Qu'est-ce qui vous fait dire ça ?  
— Je ne sais pas. Un instinct.

Grace en ricana puis se rappela, nostalgique :

— J'allais chasser avec mon père, quand j'étais jeune. Mais pendant mes vingt ans perdus… je ne sais pas si j'ai continué à utiliser ce genre d'armes.  
— Tu n'as qu'à essayer !  
— Sans façon ! Je… je n'ai pas envie de me ridiculiser !  
— Allez ! Faisons un défi ! Si tu réussis, je te fais la promesse de monter dans la Grande Roue !

* * *

— Putain, rappelle-moi de ne plus jamais faire de paris à la con… !

Une énorme peluche de crocodile entre les bras, Phil voyait la bulle de la capsule se refermer devant eux, avec un visage pâle. Satisfaite, Grace prit place sur la banquette et observa avec un air satisfait l'expression de son voisin qui se décomposait, à quelques secondes du démarrage de la roue.

— Ne stresse pas comme ça ! Tu ne vas pas tomber !  
— Mais, je ne st-… Merlin, ça bouge, ce truc !

Grace rit, le poing contre sa bouche, tandis que Phil se cramponnait à sa peluche, horrifiée de voir le sol s'éloigner sous ses pieds, dans la cabine transparente.

— Tu es en sécurité, tu sais.

Elle posa une main sur son bras et aussitôt, Phil s'apaisa.

— Je suis vraiment désolé, s'excusa-t-il, honteux. Je n'ai pas l'habitude de ça !  
— Je n'imagine pas quand tu dois prendre l'avion !  
— Ces trucs de trois tonnes qui volent on ne sait pas trop comment ?! Jamais de la vie ! Moi vivant, je ne monterai jamais dans un truc pareil ! J'ai pas confiance !

Cela fit redoubler les rires légers de Grace, qui éveillèrent le sourire adouci de Phil.

— C'est ça, moque-toi de mon malheur… !  
— Je ne me moque pas, se rattrapa Grace. Au contraire. Je trouve ça touchant de voir que tu assumes cette faiblesse. Tu aurais pu te débiner et rester en bas. Mais tu es monté quand même.  
— Je respecte toujours ma parole. Oh, Merlin, ça s'arrête ! Qu'est-ce qu'il se passe ?  
— Oui, pour que d'autres personnes montent ou descendent de la roue.

Ils attendirent que la machine se remette en marche.

— Tu dois le baptiser, lança Phil en désignant le crocodile en peluche.  
— Le baptiser ?  
— Oui. Sinon, il va se vexer !  
— Très bien. Hm. Il a une tête à s'appeler Steeve !  
— Steeve. Steeve le crocodile. Et quel sort réserves-tu à Steeve ? Il prendra la poussière du placard ? La lumière sur ton lit ? Ou tu l'abandonneras aux mains d'une immonde nièce qui le laissera se faire déchiqueter par son clebs ?  
— Je n'ai pas de nièce. À vrai dire, il n'y a pas d'enfants, dans ma famille. Non, je pense que je le garderai pour moi. En souvenir de cette soirée !

Quand la cabine arriva au sommet, elle s'arrêta, plus longtemps que prévu.

— Tu… crois qu'on est coincés ? se soucia Phil, anxieux.  
— Elle va bien redémarrer un jour.  
— Tu dis ça comme si on était coincés !  
— Peut-être qu'on est coincés.  
— Super le soutien moral !  
— Apprécie la vue plutôt.

Grace n'avait pas tort. Depuis cette hauteur, les quais de la Tamise et les monuments de Londres resplendissaient. Des lumières créaient les contours de leurs silhouettes et le cadran de Big Ben ressortait, telle une pleine Lune que Phil ne pouvait plus contempler depuis quelques mois. La beauté de ce spectacle les rendit rêveurs.  
Mais la vision qui touchait le plus Phil restait le profil de sa femme, qui observait cela avec de grands yeux brillants. Rayonnante d'espoir. Cela la rendait si belle.  
Puis, l'expression de Grace se dégrada.

— Qu'y a-t-il ? s'inquiéta Phil.  
— C'est juste que… je me dis que des beaux souvenirs comme ça, j'ai dû en avoir. Et j'ai tout oublié. Il ne me reste rien. À quoi cela sert de vivre, si on oublie ce qu'est le bonheur ?  
— L'espoir de le retrouver ?

Ils échangèrent un sourire ému.

— On finit toujours par perdre des choses, expliqua Phil. Des personnes, des souvenirs. Mais cela ne sert à rien de regarder en arrière. On ne les récupérera pas comme ça…

Ces mots, il se les adressait à lui-même, mais ils eurent une résonnance toute particulière dans l'esprit de Grace. Comment pouvait-il employer les exacts mots qui lui permettaient de se sentir mieux ?

— Plus je te connais, marmonna-t-elle, plus je me dis que c'est impossible d'avoir passé vingt ans de ma vie sans avoir connu quelqu'un comme toi.

Le cœur de Phil se mit à battre de plus en plus fort. Et entendant ses suppliques, il s'approcha alors d'elle, lentement. Leurs visages se rapprochèrent. Phil examina ses iris, comme un tableau célèbre qu'il connaissait par cœur, chaque coup de pinceau, chaque infime détail. Mais toujours avec la même fascination qu'au premier jour.  
Leurs lèvres s'effleurèrent quand une secousse les ramena à la réalité et, immédiatement, Phil se crispa sur son siège, pendant que la cabine commençait à redescendre.

— Roue de mes deux ! Ils pourraient pas prévenir ? Satanés moldus !  
— Je ne connaissais pas cette insulte… !

Phil, mal à l'aise, préféra en ricaner. Hélas, ils comprirent que l'instant était passé.

* * *

— Vous voici arrivée à destination, princesse !  
— Merci, Ô, preux chevalier !

Ils rirent tous les deux devant la porte d'entrée de l'immeuble de Chancery Lane. Puis, Phil lui tendit son gain de la foire :

— N'oublie pas Steeve, il risque de se sentir lésé !  
— Oh, pauvre Steeve ! Ça serait dommage de lui faire pleurer des larmes de crocodile… !  
— Je m'inquiète. Mon piteux humour commence à avoir de sérieuses retombées sur toi !  
— Ce n'est pas pour me déplaire.

Elle effectua des petits pivots sur ses jambes, dans un sens, puis dans l'autre, serrant la peluche contre elle.

— Merci de m'avoir accompagnée ce soir, rougit-elle.  
— Il n'y a pas de quoi. Tout le plaisir était pour moi.  
— C'était une chouette soirée.  
— Je suis bien d'accord. Ne te perds pas sur les deux mètres qui te séparent de la porte, surtout.  
— Je prendrai garde.  
— Très bien.  
— Au pire, Steeve me guidera.  
— Il a l'air d'être un bon explorateur, avec ses deux yeux en plastique pas foutus d'être droits… !  
— C'est méchant de se moquer des handicapés.  
— C'est fou, on ne peut plus rire de tout, de nos jours.

Un silence.

— Bonne nuit.  
— Oui… Bonne nuit.

Pas d'étreinte. Pas de baiser, ni même sur la joue. Tête baissée, Steeve dans ses bras, Grace rentra dans l'immeuble et grimpa les escaliers, jusqu'à son appartement. James, éreinté par sa longue journée, s'était endormi devant le poste de télévision toujours allumé, des parts de pizza froide sur la table basse devant lui. Pourtant, Grace ne se sentait pas chez elle. Elle voulait faire demi-tour. Ce qu'elle se résolut à faire.  
Elle lâcha Steeve, qui tomba au sol, et descendit les marches à toute vitesse pour rejoindre le dehors.

— Phil !

Son interjection résonna dans la rue déserte. Phil avait disparu sans laisser de traces. Elle ne se doutait pas qu'il avait transplané sitôt avait-elle refermé la porte derrière elle, après qu'il l'eut observé s'éloigner de dos.  
Dépitée, Grace remonta dans l'appartement. Elle couvrit le corps de son petit frère d'une couverture, éteignit la télé, mit la pizza au frigidaire et prépara la cafetière pour le lendemain matin. Puis, elle se rendit dans sa chambre, Steeve au bout du bras. Elle hésita un temps à le poser sur sa commode. Mais finalement, elle décida de le prendre avec elle, dans son lit.  
Steeve portait encore son odeur.

* * *

 _Encore une fois, c'était tout choupinou, tout mignon. Mais ça fait du bien en parallèle de toutes les merdes qui arrivent dans LMA ! :)_


	5. Chapter 5

_YO ! Un court chapitre, voilà, pour pas oublier Phil et Grace, quand même ! ^^_

* * *

 **CHAPITRE 4 - QUELQUE CHOSE DE STUPIDE**

* * *

Grace devait avouer que la ville de Londres possédait des charmes certains. Tout particulièrement à l'approche de Noël. Les magasins se paraient de leurs plus belles vitrines, des guirlandes de toutes les couleurs éclairaient les rues. Elle était passée plusieurs fois devant l'immense sapin de Trafalgar Square, toujours avec le même sourire et le même regard rêveur.  
C'était un peu la pagaille à la librairie. Grave avait toujours coutume de dire qu'un livre était un excellent cadeau. Mais c'était une phrase qu'elle soutenait quand elle était de l'autre côté du comptoir. Les journées étaient longues et exténuantes, devant répondre aux besoins et aux envies des clients qui, parfois, se présentaient avec des références erronées ou des demandes alambiquées.  
De l'autre côté, Grace peinait à préparer ses cadeaux de Noël, bien qu'en nombre limité. Elle ne connaissait plus exactement les goûts de son frère ou de ses propres parents. Mais ce n'était pas tant ça qui l'inquiétait. Elle se demandait quel cadeau offrir à son seul ami…  
Celui qu'elle attendait, ce soir-là, sur Leicester Square. Les bras croisés, un bonnet enfoncé sur sa tête. Elle rejetait les demandes des vendeurs de rue, ou ceux qui proposaient de signer des pétitions. C'était bien le lieu pour. Heureusement pour elle, Grace bénéficiait d'une discrétion développée qui lui permettait de s'esquiver sans mal. Cependant, elle ne pouvait garder les yeux baissés. Elle voulait le voir arriver.  
Son cœur manqua un battement quand elle l'aperçut et, d'un réflexe, elle agita son bras au-dessus de sa tête pour manifester sa présence.  
En réalité, Phil aurait pu la distinguer de plus loin encore. Dans cette foule, elle restait unique. Un sentiment difficile à expliquer, ni même à comprendre. Et aussitôt l'avait-il discernée qu'un sourire éclaira ses traits. Comme s'il ne pouvait pas être totalement lui sans elle.

— Hé, la salua-t-il, les poings dans les poches, tentant de paraître naturel. J'espère que tu n'attends pas depuis trop longtemps.  
— Tu parles à mon fantôme. La vraie Grace est morte d'hypothermie il y a trente minutes.

Phil ne put s'empêcher de ricaner. Il se demandait si ce genre de réplique appartenait à la nouvelle Grace ou si elle tenait cela de souvenirs refoulés, influencés par son idiot de mari.

— Enchanté, fantôme de Grace. Vous m'avez l'air bien solide pour un fantôme.

Elle donna un petit coup de poing dans le flanc en riant.

— Un talent caché.

Le rire de Phil accompagna le sien avant qu'il ne lui propose son bras.

— Dans ce cas, est-ce que le fantôme solide de Grace accepterait de m'accompagner ?

Ses joues, déjà roses à cause du froid, s'empourprèrent et elle attrapa son bras avec le sien. Elle retrouvait l'odeur caractéristique de son manteau en cuir, qu'il ne quittait à aucune saison. Elle le soupçonna également d'avoir mis un peu de parfum ce soir-là.

— Ça me fait drôle de venir là, sourit Phil, alors qu'ils traversaient la grande place passante.  
— Pourquoi ?  
— Le meilleur ami de ma fille aînée habite là, expliqua-t-il en pointant un immeuble sur la rue perpendiculaire d'Irving Street.  
— Ta fille a des amis sur Londres ? Comment se sont-ils connus ?  
— Kate est en internat. Et là où elle est, il y a des ados de toute la Grande-Bretagne.

Il avait failli riper, en disant « sorciers » à la place « d'ados ». Grace se serra un peu plus contre lui.

— Parle-moi un peu de tes filles. Tu as toujours le regard brillant quand tu parles d'elles.  
— Elles sont mes plus grands trésors, admit Phil. Que dire sur elles… Il y a Kate, la plus grande, elle va bientôt avoir dix-sept ans. Un grand âge ! C'est une battante, une vraie guerrière. Mais elle a un cœur débordant d'amour. Elle serait capable de tout pour les personnes qu'elle aime. Voire pour des inconnus, peut-être… Même si en ce moment, c'est très compliqué…  
— Ah bon ?  
— Depuis que… sa mère est partie, Kate est sujette à… des crises de colère, dirons-nous. Je la comprends. Elle trouve la vie injuste.  
— Ça ne doit pas être facile à vivre pour elle… Elle doit se sentir abandonnée.  
— Pas forcément. Mais elle en veut au monde entier.  
— Elle cherche un coupable.  
— C'est ça, soupira Phil, qui ne pouvait pas lui dire qu'il en existait réellement une, en personne de la Sorcière Bleue. En plus, elle n'a pas eu une enfance très facile, ça n'arrange rien. Mais c'est une fille très courageuse. Je l'admire… J'aimerais avoir son sens de l'altruisme et de la tolérance. Sans oublier sa détermination à toutes épreuves !

Grace souriait en l'écoutant parler. Elle voyait bien l'amour incommensurable qu'il vouait à ses enfants.

— Et il y a Abby, qui va sur ses quatre ans. Déjà… Le temps passe tellement vite. C'est aussi un sacré caractère ! Elle sait faire entendre son opinion ! Si elle veut quelque chose, elle fera tout pour l'avoir ! Mais elle n'est pas capricieuse pour autant. Elle est juste très rusée.  
— Ça doit bien jaser à la maison !  
— Pas vraiment, grimaça-t-il. Abby est sourde de naissance. Elle ne parle pas.  
— Oh…

Ce détail sauta à la mémoire de Grace. Elle se rappelait de la petite fille qui lui était apparue dans la télévision et qui avait tenté de communiquer en langues des signes. Et Grace l'avait comprise… Mais ça n'avait été sûrement qu'un rêve, une hallucination.

— Deux filles comme ça, ça demande beaucoup de boulot ! lança Phil, plus enjoué.  
— Oui. Vu comment tu les décris, elles seront plus des guerrières que des princesses !  
— Elles seront ce qu'elles veulent être, c'est le principal, sourit Phil. Je veux les savoir heureuse. C'est tout.  
— Tu es vraiment un bon père.

Le compliment sincère le toucha au plus profond de lui.

— Merci. J'essaie vraiment de l'être, en tout cas…

Ils s'arrêtèrent devant l'un des cinémas de la grande rue, où les dernières pièces de théâtre à la mode battaient leur plein, où les gens s'émerveillaient devant les derniers films à l'affiche à l'occasion des fêtes imminentes.

— Je me demande ce que j'ai pu voir au cinéma ces vingt dernières années, soupira Grace, entre amusement et dépit.  
— Tu as dû oublier de super bons films. Quelle horreur.  
— Tu vas souvent au cinéma ?  
— Pas vraiment, non. Jamais, en fait.  
— Même pas avec tes filles ?  
— Hm, non. C'était leur mère qui les y emmenait. Enfin, surtout Kate quand elle était plus jeune. La première fois qu'elle est allée au cinéma, elle avait cinq ans. C'était pour voir la Belle et la Bête.  
— La Belle et la Bête ? C'est un dessin animé ?  
— Un Disney, oui. Ces productions du démon, qui avalent ton âme.  
— Tu n'aimes pas Disney ? s'amusa Grace. J'ai grandi avec, aussi.  
— C'est-à-dire qu'ils ont des musiques qui te restent longtemps en tête. Et Abby est en train d'en regarder en boucle, en ce moment. Je fais une overdose ! Son dernier délire en date, c'est d'avoir un tigre de compagnie, comme la princesse dans Aladdin. Mais tu n'as pas dû le voir non plus.

C'était bien une anecdote qui faisait sourire Phil, sachant que son patronus était un tigre.

— Et du coup ? l'interrogea Grace. Ça raconte quoi la Belle et la Bête ?  
— Hm. L'histoire d'une fille qui aime trop les livres et qui tombe amoureuse d'un monstre poilu.

Il rit intérieurement, en se rendant compte qu'il décrivait, d'une certaine manière, sa propre histoire d'amour : Grace était maintenant libraire et lui était devenu un loup-garou.

— T'as vraiment une drôle de manière de raconter les histoires pour enfants ! fit remarquer Grace.  
— C'est le vrai résumé !  
— Je regarderai quand même, alors… ! En attendant, tu veux qu'on aille voir quoi ?

Phil observa la multitude d'affiches avec une moue de réflexion.

— Il y a quelque chose qui te fait envie ? se déchargea-t-il.  
— J'ai entendu beaucoup de bien de celui-là. Ou en tout cas… j'ai lu de bons commentaires dans le journal !

Elle avait pointé du doigt Love Actually, qui présentait un casting plutôt prometteur.

— Je ne suis pas très romance, admit Phil en haussant les épaules. Et celui-là, plutôt ?  
— Le Retour du Roi ? Mais c'est pas le troisième opus ? Je n'ai pas vu les deux premiers. Ou alors je ne m'en rappelle pas.  
— Dommage ! C'est très chouette ! De la baston et de la magie ! Et des gars en armures avec des épées qui poutrent des monstres dégueulasses. Que du bonheur.  
— Pas mon style.  
— Boh. Vous loupez un incontournable, ma pauvre dame.

Puis, il poussa un soupir, ouvrant les bras.

— Après, si tu tiens à aller voir ton film, on peut y aller !  
— Je ne veux pas t'obliger ! Si tu n'aimes pas ça…  
— Pour être complètement honnête, c'est pas le film le plus important.

Les mots avaient jailli seuls de sa bouche. Grace entrouvrit des lèvres frémissantes en croyant comprendre le message.

— T-Très bien, bredouilla-t-elle, ramenant ses mains sur la bandoulière de son sac. C'est parti pour Love Actually, dans ce cas !

Phil paya les tickets d'entrée et ils partirent s'installer dans la salle.

— Pop corn ? lui demanda-t-il, sur le chemin, marchant dans les longs couloirs en moquette.  
— Oh non, merci. Je n'aime pas manger devant les films.  
— Ça tombe bien, je déteste le bruit des gens qui mangent devant un film.  
— Quelle complémentarité !

Une majorité du public dans la salle était composé de femmes, parfois en groupes d'amies.

— Je me sens vulnérable, lâcha Phil en s'asseyant.  
— Pauvre homme, ironisa-t-elle.

Il sourit. C'était typiquement le genre de phrases que la Grace qu'il avait épousée sortait au quotidien. Puis, quelques minutes plus tard, la lumière s'éteignit et le film débuta sur une belle introduction :

« Whenever I get gloomy with the state of the world, I think about the Arrivals Gate at Heathrow airport. General opinion's starting makes out that we live in a world of hatred and greed but I don't see that. Seems to me that love is everywhere. Often it's not particularly dignified, or newsworthy - but it's always there - fathers and sons, mothers and daughters, husbands and wives, boyfriends, girlfriends, old friends.  
Before the planes hit the Twin Towers, as far as I know, none of the phone calls from the people on board were messages of hate and revenge - they were all messages of love. lf you look for it, I've got a sneaking suspicion you'll find that love actually is all around.' »

Oui. L'amour le cernait. Il était là, à côté de lui. Mais elle ne le voyait pas comme il le voyait.  
Le film présenta des dizaines de personnages différents. Certains se cherchaient, d'autres se trouvaient, d'autres rencontraient, s'éloignaient. Si Phil s'était attendu à un film coulant de romance, il se surprit à apprécier, à adhérer à certains aspects de ce film. Pourquoi devait-il toujours rejeter les choses pour ce genre de paraître ? L'amour qu'il avait eu pour Grace l'avait métamorphosé. Il s'était battu pour elle, il avait été prêt à se mettre son meilleur ami à dos, prêt à se faire tuer. Et elle lui avait donné deux magnifiques filles, une vie qu'il était prêt à répéter cent fois, quitte à endurer plus de souffrances encore.  
Il fut particulièrement touché par l'histoire de Mark, ce jeune homme tombé amoureux de la femme de son meilleur ami, quand, au milieu du film, il lui présenta la vidéo du jour de leur mariage. Il n'y avait qu'elle qui apparaissait sur la vidéo. C'était exactement ce que Phil vivait au quotidien. Même si le monde tournait autour de lui, même si les gens investissaient l'espace, toutes ses pensées étaient focalisées sur elle. Il ne parvenait pas à voir autre chose que Grace. Son visage, son sourire. Elle était son rêve, sa vie. Mais elle était inaccessible, d'une certaine manière.  
Puis, il sentit un contact étrange, près de sa main, posée sur l'accoudoir. Il ne tourna pas le regard, laissa faire. Peu à peu, les doigts de Grace s'enroulèrent autour des siens. Il aimait qu'elle se montre ainsi entreprenante. Mais il avait l'impression d'être un adolescent, lors de sa première sortie cinéma avec sa copine, ne sachant comme réagir. Devait-il lui chuchoter quelque chose ? Peut-être même l'embrasser, dans les ténèbres feutrées de la salle de projection ?  
Les questions tournèrent si longtemps dans sa tête qu'il ne put les résoudre avant que le film ne se finisse.

— Alors ? Ça t'a plu ? lui demanda Grace en se levant, enroulant son écharpe autour du coup, pendant que les gens commençaient à quitter l'endroit.  
— C'était… ce n'était pas désagréable.

Grace n'insista pas. Elle commençait peu à peu à le connaître, cet homme qui n'osait pas dire ce qu'il ressentait, de peur de paraître faible.  
Puis, ils marchèrent tous les deux dans les rues de Londres, sans savoir où aller, sans savoir que faire. Ils se contentaient de suivre les guirlandes de lumière, ignorant jusqu'où elles les guideraient.

— Quand on y pense, rêvassa Grace, les mains dans son manteau, le monde s'est créé grâce à l'amour. Les gens ont voyagé, ont traversé des continents, ont bâti des bâtiments. Par amour.  
— Ils ont aussi fait la guerre pour ça.  
— Oui. Hélène et Pâris. Ou encore Henri VIII qui a décidé d'aller à l'encontre de l'avis du pape pour répudier sa femme et en épouser une autre.  
— Un brave homme. C'est pas tout le monde qui envoie le pape se faire foutre pour se taper une gonzesse ! Ils en avaient, de l'audace, à l'époque ! Tout ça pour dire que pour cette histoire, je ne suis pas certaine qu'il n'y ait eu que l'amour en jeu !

Grace rit doucement dans son écharpe. L'air devenait de plus en plus froid, au fur et à mesure qu'ils approchaient des rues attenantes à la Tamise.

— J'ai plutôt tendance à croire que l'amour rend les gens fous, compléta Phil, alors qu'ils déambulaient sur les quais. Ils prennent des décisions insensées… Bref. Ils deviennent stupides.  
— Un monde sans folie n'aurait aucune créativité.  
— Et un monde sans stupidité ?  
— Il n'y a que les gens suffisamment stupides pour oser prendre des risques. Et si personne ne prenait de risques, l'homme serait toujours bloqué à l'âge de pierre.  
— Être stupide signifie donc être intelligent ? C'est… c'est stupide !  
— Donc c'est intelligent ! rebondit Grace, amusée.

Mais quelque part, elle avait raison. Phil aurait pu être traité de gars stupide, à de nombreuses reprises. Quand il avait délibérément oublié d'effacer la mémoire de Grace lors de leur première rencontre. Quand il avait décidé de l'épouser à peine deux ans plus tard. Ce genre de décisions qu'une large majorité aurait qualifié de « stupide » en regard de sa situation. Mais il avait toujours pris le risque, sans se fier à l'avis des autres. Et peut-être était-ce ce qu'il devait faire ce soir. Essayer quelque chose de stupide. Il ralentit le pas.

— Grace.

Il lui avait attrapé le bras pour stopper sa marche. Elle se retourna vers lui, surprise, mais ne répondit rien quand ses yeux gris, dans lesquels se reflétaient les scintillements nocturnes de la Tamise, la harponnèrent. Elle ne réagit pas quand il s'approcha d'elle et qu'il porta sa main à son visage. D'un pouce, il caressa sa lèvre, fit jouer ses reliefs sous la pulpe de son doigt. Elle était à la fois glacée par l'hiver et rendue tiède par son souffle. Ils voulaient les redécouvrir, avec les siennes.  
Ce nouveau baiser avait un goût d'interdit qui le rendait plus savoureux encore. Ils répétaient leur histoire, sans même s'en rendre compte. Une histoire d'amour, sous les nuages et les lumières de Londres, à l'approche de Noël, à l'image du film qu'ils venaient de voir. Il attrapa sa tête comme un trésor. Le toucher de ses cheveux, son odeur si proche, ses cils qui frôlaient ses joues, le frissonnement de ses lèvres. Tous ces détails qu'ils n'avaient jamais pu oublier ressortaient, plus intenses encore.  
Quand il décrocha ses lèvres des siennes, Phil ne parvint pas à rouvrir les yeux. Il avait peur de la voir disparaître à nouveau. De croire que cela n'était qu'un rêve. Mais quand il sentit la caresse sur sa joue, il rouvrit les paupières et alors lui apparut la plus magnifique des images : le sourire de Grace.

— J'ai fait quelque chose de stupide, lâcha-t-il.  
— C'était quelque chose d'intelligent, souffla-t-elle, avant de se hisser sur ses pieds et de l'embrasser de nouveau tendrement.

Un argument qu'il accepta sans broncher. Car les baisers de Grace n'avaient pas de prix.

* * *

 _EH VOUI. Heureux hasard. Love Actually est sorti au cinéma en décembre 2003. L'année où se déroule TPF. Ahahaha. C'était trop beaucoup pour être vrai !_

 _Toujours plein d'amour et de douceur. Voilà. Pour l'instant, ça reste une constante. J'exprime mon côté guimauve. Voilà. Ca fait beaucoup de voilà._

 _A tout bientôt pour plus d'amûûûûûûûûûûûr et de tendresse._

 _Héhéhéhéhéhé._

 _Hm._

 _Pardon._

 _Ce petit rire sadique m'a échappé._


	6. Chapter 6

_Lecteurs de ce site, vous allez être désavantagés... Car FF interdit le contenu explicite. Ce qui vous coupe 2500 mots... Si vous voulez lire la scène coupée, je vous invite à retrouver l'histoire sur des sites comme HarryPotterFanfiction ou sur Wattpad..._

 _Nous voici au paroxysme de la mignotitude et de l'amoûûûûûûr. (oui, après ça descend, déso déso. Ou pas.)_

* * *

 **CHAPITRE 5 - LA METAPHORE DES MIROIRS**

* * *

— Hm. Oui, maman. Tu as raison. Non mais tu as bien fait en plus ! C'est juste que je n'ai pas encore eu le temps d'essayer la crème que tu m'as offerte à Noël ! Mais en tout cas, elle sent très bon. James ? Oh, bah oui, écoute, il va bien. Rien de nouveau depuis deux semaines. Tu veux lui parler ? Ah. D'accord. Eh bien, je ferai passer le message. Ça marche… Très bien. Gros bisous. Et embrasse papa de ma part. D'accord. Bye !

Grace prit soin de raccrocher avant de soupirer. Elle se dirigea vers la petite cuisine exiguë de l'appartement. La nuit était tombée depuis au moins une heure et James mangeait un tupperware de haricots verts qu'il avait dégoté dans le frigidaire, ne pouvant attendre l'heure du repas après une journée de travail sans pause à l'hôpital. Grace s'assit en face de lui, tapant légèrement la surface de la table du coin du téléphone portable.

— Tu as le bonjour de papa et maman.

Concentré sur la lecture d'une revue scientifique, James grommela en mâchant ses légumes. Ce silence mit Grace mal à l'aise. Elle avait parfois la désagréable impression d'être une intruse dans le quotidien de son frère.

— Tu les appelles parfois ? se permit-elle.  
— Maman est trop bavarde.  
— Je ne peux que t'accorder le point…

Elle laissa planer le silence durant quelques secondes, suffisantes pour instaurer une certaine gêne que même James perçut. Il toussota, s'essuya la bouche avec sa serviette et reposa sa fourchette.

— Je ne t'ai même pas demandé comment s'est passée ta journée, lui sourit-il.  
— Bien. Rien de spécial. Une livraison qui est arrivée abîmée à la librairie, on a dû faire une réclamation auprès du transporteur… Mais sinon, la normale. Et toi ? Tu as sauvé combien de vies ?  
— Hm. Une grand-mère qui est tombée chez elle, un menuisier qui s'est coupé un doigt. Genre complètement. Un ado qui s'est croûté très méchamment en skate-board et une gamine de deux ans qui a mangé un aimant. Qu'est-ce que c'est con, un gosse. La routine, quoi.

Grace étira un sourire bien vite disparu. Elle ne partageait pas le même point de vue que son frère à propos des enfants. Elle aurait bien voulu en avoir. Fonder sa propre famille un jour. Oui, elle s'imaginait bien cette scène. Mais le temps avait filé. Elle avait cligné des yeux, s'était réveillée avec plus de quinze années de décalage. Grace se demanda même si elle n'était pas désormais un peu trop vieille pour assumer un bébé et tout ce que cela impliquait.

— On devrait sortir, un de ces quatre ! proposa James.  
— À dîner ?  
— Oui, si tu veux. Je pensais plus à une activité. Je ne sais pas. Aller au cinéma, faire un bowling, voir une pièce de théâtre, faire du tir, j'en sais rien ! Entre frère et sœur.  
— Avec plaisir !  
— Je suis en congés, samedi, on a qu'à en profiter.

Grace grimaça.

— J'ai déjà un truc prévu, samedi.  
— Ah ? s'étonna James. Tu travailles ? Je croyais que tu bossais un samedi sur deux.  
— Non, non, mais… j'ai quelque chose de prévu.  
— Avec maman ?  
— Non.  
— Avec un collègue ?  
— Non plus…

Grace roula les lèvres dans sa bouche : elle ne savait pas comment son frère cadet allait réagir à son annonce :

— Je vois quelqu'un.  
— Euh. Genre, un psychologue ? tenta James, perplexe.  
— Quoi ? Non. Genre, un… un gars.

Les yeux de James s'arrondirent.

— Tu sors avec un homme ? Et je n'étais pas au courant ?  
— Tu n'es pas très présent, il faut dire…

James admit cette vérité avec un grommellement et en profita pour enfourcher quelques haricots.

— Depuis quand ? souffla-t-il.  
— Je… je ne sais pas ! Quelques mois ?  
— Ah oui, c'est du sérieux !  
— Peut-être ! Mais ça se passe bien.  
— J'espère. Si ce type te fait du mal, je lui pète la gueule.  
— Et tu devras la lui recoudre après aux urgences, nasilla Grace. Et je pense honnêtement qu'il saura se défendre contre toi.  
— Ah ? Pourquoi, il faut quoi dans la vie ?  
— J'arrive pas vraiment à savoir. Mais il sait se battre.  
— Violent, en plus ? Hm. Tu es sûre de ce que tu fais, Grace ?  
— Mais oui ! Il veut juste sauver les apparences. Mais dans le fond, c'est un grand sensible. Très attentionné.

De nouveau, le silence embarrassant retomba et Grace grimaça face à son frère, qui ruminait en mangeant.

— Désolée pour samedi.  
— T'inquiète, je trouverai bien quelque chose à faire.  
— Oui, tu n'es jamais en reste. Même niveau filles. N'est-ce pas ?

Depuis toujours, Grace avait connu James instable, du point de vue de ses relations amoureuses. Les filles se succédaient, jamais sans grand amour, ou parfois intense et éphémère. Une déception adolescente, peut-être, qui l'avait forcé à ne jamais s'attacher. James n'avait jamais gardé une copine plus de trois mois. Entre son travail très prenant et son caractère particulier, la relation finissait toujours par se détériorer.  
Depuis qu'elle s'était installée à Londres, Grace avait, certains matins, entraperçu des filles qui sortaient subrepticement de la chambre de James. Mais ce n'était jamais les mêmes. Dès qu'elle abordait le sujet avec son frère, curieuse, ce dernier l'étouffait très vite pour passer à autre chose.  
Comprenant son allusion, James se permit un sourire.

— On verra. Je crois que la nouvelle petite interne me fait de l'œil. On verra si je m'autorise une garde exceptionnelle…

Grace secoua la tête, d'un air faussement désespéré. Mais maintenant qu'elle avait abordé le sujet du samedi, l'image de Phil restait accrochée à ses pensées. Oui, elle avait hâte d'être samedi.

* * *

Cela faisait bien longtemps qu'ils ne s'étaient pas vus. Phil avait dû décliner plusieurs fois. Une fois, car il ne pouvait pas faire garder sa fille benjamine, Abby. Une autre, il avait prétexté, en rigolant, que c'était soirée de pleine lune. Grace n'avait pas cherché à creuser cet argument discutable, elle se doutait qu'il avait ses raisons. Mais elle ne pouvait pas s'empêcher de penser qu'il lui cachait une part de la vérité. Parfois, elle s'imaginait Phil mener une double-vie : peut-être sa femme était-elle toujours là et que tout ce qu'il lui avait raconté depuis le départ n'était qu'un ramassis de bobards.  
Mais elle avait envie d'y croire. Phil n'était pas du genre à mentir, même si elle ne le connaissait que bien peu.  
Ils s'étaient donné rendez-vous, en fin de journée, dans un bar, pour débuter la soirée. Il était le premier arrivé et ce que Grace vit de lui fut d'abord son grand dos, avec sa veste en cuir, qu'il n'avait pas retiré. Elle se demandait comment elle allait s'introduire. Comme elle devait le saluer désormais. Mais elle laissa ses émotions la guider quand elle s'approcha, sans réfléchir davantage.

— Déjà ivre mort ou tu m'attends pour cela ?

En reconnaissant sa voix, Phil se redressa et se tourna vers elle. Aussitôt, son visage s'éclaira d'une expression de joie sincère. Cela réchauffa le cœur de Grace : il était heureux de la retrouver et cela se voyait tant. Cette vision la toucha tellement qu'elle ne put résister aux conventions fictives de son esprit et glissa une main sur sa joue rugueuse pour capter son visage et déposer un baiser de bonsoir sur ses lèvres.

— Tu veux la réponse de vieux dragueur ou la réponse honnête ? murmura Phil dans un sourire charmé.  
— Les deux, en commençant par la réponse honnête, lui répondit Grace en s'installant sur le tabouret haut en face de lui, sous la photo d'un vieux brasseur irlandais.  
— Je t'attendais pour ça, car je pense que tu tiens moins bien l'alcool que moi ! Je me réjouis d'avance !  
— Et la réponse de vieux dragueur ?  
— Je suis déjà ivre de toi… ! lâcha-t-il d'un air exagéré.

Elle rit aux éclats en pliant son manteau sous sa chaise de bar.

— Oui, j'admets, ce n'était pas de bon goût !  
— Mais ça t'aurait manqué !  
— Sans nul doute.

Une fois bien installée, il lui demanda ce qu'elle désirait boire et alla commander au comptoir. Grace en profita pour observer les lieux. L'endroit était chaleureux, avec ses niches en lambris, ces petites lampes vertes qui donnaient des reflets aux planches luisantes de bois aux teintes orangées. C'était une sorte de pub bien entretenu, qui n'assumait pas complètement son caractère irlandais.  
Phil revint chargé de deux pintes de bière.

— À la tienne, lui souhaita-t-il.  
— À la tienne et au pari que tu t'apprêtes à perdre, répliqua-t-elle.  
— Épate-moi.  
— Sois patient.

Il ricana en trempant ses lèvres dans la mousse de sa bière ambrée. Aussi loin qu'il s'en souvenait, la Grace qu'il avait connu ne tenait pas l'alcool, mais il avait envie que cette nouvelle Grace lui prouve le contraire.

— Mon frère est au courant que je te fréquente.

L'annonce fit tiquer Phil :

— Ah ? Et… qu'est-ce qu'il en a dit ?

Il craignit un instant qu'elle ait révélé son nom à James : ce dernier, ensorcelé, connaissait le passé de Grace et son ancien mariage avec Phil. Le sorcier n'avait pas effacé sa mémoire à ce propos. Mais James était soumis au silence magique : quand bien même il aurait voulu parler de Phil à sa sœur, il n'en aurait pu.

— Mon frère est quelqu'un de protecteur. Mais il n'a rien dit de spécial.  
— Rassurant.  
— Tu devrais le rencontrer un jour.  
— Il n'est pas encore un peu tôt pour ça ? grinça Phil, qui n'appréciait pas James, et réciproquement.  
— Il y a des dates de prescription à respecter ?  
— Ce n'est pas ce que j'ai dit, ma p'tite dame !

Elle rit un temps et se plongea dans sa réflexion. Grace se demandait si, à son tour, elle rencontrerait un jour les filles de Phil. Mais elle se convainquit qu'elle se faisait des idées. Rien n'était joué. Il n'en était qu'au tout début de leur relation et Phil sortait d'un événement qu'elle devinait traumatique. Elle n'osait imaginer ce qu'il avait pu vivre quand sa femme les avait quittés, lui et ses deux filles.  
Sans songer un seul instant qu'elle était cette personne.

— À quoi tu penses ? l'interrogea-t-elle, curieuse, après un court silence de sa part.

Phil observa les alentours, sirotant une gorgée de bière.

— J'essaie d'imaginer la vie des gens autour de nous…  
— Hinhin. Et ça donne quoi ?  
— Les vieux là-bas.

Il désigna du menton deux vieillards au bar.

— Ils s'appellent Henry et George. Ils fuient leurs mégères de femmes pour vivre leur relation sulfureuse dans le calme et de la bière pas chère ! Sûrement qu'ils prévoient ensuite de faire tous les deux un tour en péniche sur la Tamise, braves amoureux…  
— Pourquoi pas, ricana Grace.  
— À toi. Là. La famille à gauche.

Deux garçons turbulents peinaient à terminer leur repas, pendant que les parents discutaient sans vraiment s'en soucier. Grace s'accorda un temps de réflexion et lança :

— Les parents s'appellent Jenny et Michael, ils ont comme projet de partir faire un voyage autour du monde en montgolfière. Ils en sont tellement enjoués qu'ils en ont oublié l'existence de leurs deux sales gosses, Junior & Junior, qui ont été sûrement conçus lors du mariage de la meilleure amie de la mère, ils étaient alors complètement bourrés. Ou alors, ils projettent justement de les jeter par-dessus la nacelle, quand ils seront dans la montgolfière.  
— Pas mal du tout ! admit Phil, amusé.  
— Ton tour. Les étudiantes, là-bas.  
— Hmm. Haley et Kaley parlent de leurs derniers petits copains. Haley a largué Bryan, parce que ce couillon a pas été foutu de bien tricoté cette écharpe moche qu'elle continue pourtant à porter autour du cou. Son côté sentimental. Quant à Kaley, vu son air désespéré, je suppose que son partenaire, un sombre chômeur du nom de Dylan, poussait des cris de chèvre pendant l'acte et qu'elle a dû faire un choix sur sa vraie nature. Et qu'elle songe aussi à se refaire le nez. Ça la rend soucieuse. Alors Haley lui propose de le remplacer par… vu ses gestes, je dirais un ballon de football.  
— Plausible.  
— Mes interprétations sont toujours bonnes !  
— Ok. Si tu le dis. Alors, qu'est-ce que tu dis de ceux-là ?

Grace pointa une direction du doigt et, se retournant, Phil ne s'attendit pas à se voir apparaître dans un miroir incrusté dans le lambris sombre, Grace à côté de lui. Son reflet lui renvoyait une image heureuse d'eux deux, réunis, le rire aux lèvres, une bière à la main, complices de toujours. Beaucoup de choses lui venaient à l'esprit. Un couple maudit. Mais aussi un duo qui avait traversé la guerre, les préjugés de leurs mondes respectifs dont ils avaient su franchir les barrières. La gorge nouée, Phil articula :

— Je te présente Bill et Jace. Deux piliers de comptoir qui se sont rencontrés dans une rue glauque au détour d'un braquage loupé.

Grace lâcha un petit rire, mais Phil poursuivait, l'air de plus en plus sérieux :

— Il a envie de lui dire qui il est, mais il a parfois peur de ses réactions. Elle a sûrement envie d'en faire de même, mais elle-même peine à recoller les morceaux. Ce sont deux abrutis, devant un puzzle insolvable.

Soucieuse, Grace se tut, le regard fixé sur son reflet.

— Ils ont peut-être beaucoup de choses à se dire, mais ils n'y arrivent pas. Peut-être parce qu'ils ne comprennent pas… Qu'ils ne parviennent pas à décrire ce qu'ils ressentent. Et qu'ils sont si cons, aussi bien l'un que l'autre, qu'ils se retrouvent à se parler par le biais d'un miroir. Oui… Il y a ce miroir, entre eux.

Le cœur étranglé, Grace se ravisa et se tourna vers Phil avec une expression fermée. Alors, il pivota à son tour la tête et planta ses yeux dans les siens. Les lèvres de Grace remuèrent alors :

— Dans ce cas, il est peut-être temps de parler autrement que par le biais d'un miroir…

Pourtant, cette invitation ne le rassurait pas forcément. Il savait qu'une part de la vérité demeurerait toujours cachée, pour le bien de Grace.

— J'aimerais, Grace. Mais je ne peux pas.  
— Pourquoi ?  
— Je veux te protéger.

Elle frémit en voyant qu'il ne lui mentait pas : ses yeux gris restaient inflexibles. Phil disait la vérité. Il en lâcha une autre.

— Et… je veux me permettre de t'aimer.

Le cœur de Grace fit un bond dans sa poitrine.

— Pourquoi tu ne pourrais pas te le permettre ? bredouilla-t-elle.  
— Je ne sais pas si tu m'y autoriserais.  
— Tu n'as pas besoin de mon autorisation. Qui suis-je pour avoir un contrôle là-dessus ?

Elle était tout. Oui… aux yeux de Phil, elle était tout. Alors, Grace avança timidement sa main sur la table, comme invitant celle de Phil à la rejoindre.

— Personne ne décidera à ta place. Personne ne décidera à notre place…

Cette phrase eut une résonnance particulière en Phil. Personne, ni leurs familles respectives ni même Electra Byrne, ne pouvait les séparer. Les empêcher de s'aimer, quoiqu'il arrive.  
Il attrapa sa main, entremêlant ses doigts au sein. La main de Grace était si douce, avec ses doigts élancés de pianiste amatrice. Le bout de ces derniers était légèrement plus épais, à force de manipuler des pages de livres tous les jours, habitude de grande lectrice. Et il caressa cet annulaire sur lequel il avait enfilé une alliance, dix-huit ans en arrière. Il était nu, ce soir-là.  
Phil lâcha un sourire naïf et de nouveau, il croisa les yeux de Grace, qui brillaient. Alors, ils comprirent qu'ils partageaient la même envie…

* * *

L'appartement de James n'était pas loin. Ils se glissèrent comme deux enfants en doux délit jusqu'au deuxième étage, sans un bruit, sans lumière. Ils n'avaient pas besoin de voir. Et l'exploration des lieux importait peu à Phil, obsédé par sa silhouette, comme un mirage noir dans le chaos matériel.

Elle tirait ses mains, reculant d'un pas lent, enrobée par les ténèbres de l'appartement inoccupé qui dérobaient sa silhouette. Si les traits de son visage disparurent à son tour, Phil devinait malgré tout le contour de ses yeux et son regard, fixé dans le sien, comme si la nuit dissimulait leur tort commun pour partager en silence les sensations que dictaient leurs cœurs. Il la suivait, sans se fier aux obstacles, guidé par la seule confiance aveugle et absolue qu'il vouait à cette femme.  
Dans la chambre, la réverbération de la lumière de la rue projetait leurs ombres mouvantes sur le mur. Illustrant la fugacité douloureuse de ce moment si précieux, que le jour prochain viendrait à effacer, n'en laissant qu'une trace résiduelle, qui n'appartiendrait ni au temps, ni à cette pièce, mais à leurs mémoires ébréchées. Un instant de silence vint nimber leurs nouvelles retrouvailles clandestines, sous les auspices noircies mais bienveillantes de la pénombre, gardienne de leur secret. Comme pour mieux graver les courbes de ce visage qu'il connaissait déjà tant au fond de lui, il leva sa main et la glissa sur sa joue. Grace expira un frisson appuyé à ce tendre contact chaud, penchant la tête pour le dissuader de la retirer, alors qu'il rapprochait son front du sien. Avant de déposer sur ses lèvres un baiser qui symbolisait les quelques milliers qu'il lui avait déjà offert par le passé. Ce passé dont elle ne détenait plus la clé…  
Il semblait apprendre de nouveau à la découvrir. À devoir guider ses gestes avec douceur. À se laisser happer par ses émotions, chaque seconde plus ardente, comme la première nuit, alors qu'il déboutonnait le chemisier de Grace, avant qu'il ne tombe le long de ses bras. Les mains graciles de sa femme redécouvraient chaque parcelle de ce corps qu'elle avait si bien connu : son torse tremblant sous son souffle saccadé, ses larges épaules sous la peau desquelles se nouaient ses muscles, son cou chaud et palpitant.

Puis, elle se détacha de lui, un peu à contrecœur, tiraillée par les émotions paradoxales qui s'entredéchiraient en elle. Tentant de faire ralentir les battements de son cœur et de reprendre le contrôle de sa respiration, elle se détourna de lui, marcha autour de son lit jusqu'à s'asseoir face à la fenêtre. Grace ne parvenait à se comprendre. Quelle était cette folie que de s'offrir à cet homme qu'elle ne connaissait que depuis quelques mois et qui, pourtant, lui semblait toujours avoir fait partie de sa vie ? Comme s'il n'avait qu'une ombre qui l'avait suivie dans de nombreux rêves. Son corps témoignait de sa situation de femme accomplie. Cependant, sa mémoire la soumettait aux mêmes craintes que celles d'une adolescente…  
Derrière elle, elle sentit le lit s'affaisser. Grace retint sa respiration lorsqu'elle perçut l'approche de ces doigts, qui glissaient dans ses cheveux, écartant quelques mèches pour dévoiler l'angle de son cou à la lumière nocturne. Derrière son dos, Phil laissait régir le silence, alors qu'il humait les douces fragrances qui émanaient de sa chevelure. Elles nourrissaient chaque fragment de souvenir, les embellissaient, comme l'orfèvre taille le diamant pour lui offrir la splendeur qu'il mérite, à sa juste valeur. Ce contact frôlé, Grace ne le désapprouvait pas, au contraire. Elle prenait plaisir à convoiter ce désir, paupières closes alors qu'il ne la touchait pas, savoureuse frustration. La pointe de son nez soulignait la forme de son oreille, secret muet qu'aucun de ce monde n'aurait été en mesure de comprendre. Son souffle chaud, qui descendait le long de sa gorge pantelante, éveillait en elle un incoercible frisson qui la rendait vulnérable. Jusqu'à ce qu'il pose ses lèvres sur les reliefs pâles du sommet de sa clavicule et qu'alors, en elle, s'enflamment les désirs trop longtemps enfouis. Il dégrafa les attaches de son soutien-gorge, avant de partir à l'assaut romantique de ses seins, elle, plaquant son dos contre son torse, désireuse de plus encore. Elle voulait se réfugier contre lui. En lui. Comme si sa place n'avait été qu'à cet endroit.

 _(scène coupée)_

* * *

Phil entrouvrit l'œil alors que l'aube se levait à peine, son oreille attentive ayant perçu le bruit spécifique à la fenêtre. Encore tout ensommeillé, il se leva et ramassa son pantalon, dans la poche duquel se trouvait sa baguette magique.

— Assurdiato, murmura-t-il tout en contemplant le corps de Grace, qui lui tournait le dos, nue dans les draps.

Puis, il contourna d'un pas encore un peu gauche les vêtements semés sur le plancher et se dirigea vers la vitre, qu'il entrouvrit. Littleclaws s'engouffra dans la pièce et, après deux tours sous le plafond, se posa sur la main que lui tendait son maître. La chouette piailla de surprise en remarquant l'épouse de ce dernier.

— Chhh, elle dort, lui fit-il remarquer en détachant la lettre de sa patte.

Il poussa un soupir résigné en lisant la mention d'urgence sur sa mission du jour. Son départ devait être immédiat. Remerciant sa chouette qui rejoignit la voie des airs, Phil s'habilla sans grande hâte, son regard toujours posé sur Grace, immobile et sereine, comme une sculpture d'albâtre, dans une allégorie de la sérénité. Puis, lorsqu'il eut terminé de réunir ses affaires, il s'approcha d'elle et s'agenouilla devant elle. Durant plusieurs minutes, il détailla son visage, le frôlant quelques fois d'un revers de doigt. Avant de poser ses lèvres sur son front, dans un baiser adressé à son âme.

— Je t'aime, lui chuchota-t-il en caressant sa joue, bien qu'il sache qu'elle ne l'entendait pas à cause de son sortilège. Kate et Abby t'aiment aussi. Tu nous manques…

Il ne resta dans la chambre qu'une femme endormie sous le soleil auroral qui perçait à la fenêtre, un sourire aux lèvres, la tête pleine de rêves, un papier glissé dans sa main. Il était marqué dessus : _« Je suis parti pour une urgence. Mais comme disait Terminator, I'll come back. ;) »_

Lorsque Phil referma la porte d'entrée de l'appartement qui ne pouvait s'ouvrir de l'extérieur sans la clef, il eut un pincement au cœur. Il ne pouvait plus rentrer de nouveau. Il ne pouvait plus la rejoindre. Seulement poursuivre sa vie, la revoir, plus tard. Dans quelques jours, qui lui paraîtraient interminables. Après quelques secondes de tristesse qu'il ravala sur le paillasson, il s'éloigna et descendit les escaliers, un sourire aux lèvres au souvenir de la nuit passée.

* * *

 _VOILA._

 _En vrai, la scène de "lemon" (je mets entre guillemets, parce que c'est du very soft lemon quoi...), elle a été écrite en (accrochez-vous) 2014. OUI OUI. Ca fait 3 ans et demi que j'attends de la poster. Mais ce temps m'a permis de la travailler et de la retravailler. Je l'aime vraiment beaucoup... Il y a d'autres passages de TPF que j'ai écrits en 2014. Ils arrivent plus tard._

 _TROP D'AMOUR POUR CES DEUX-LA. #GrilletFace_


	7. Chapter 7

_OUI je sais, j'ai du retard. Mais en fait, cette histoire avance vite. Je pense qu'on sera bon au bout de 9 chapitres._

 _Bref. Voici la suite. Lentement, les problèmes commencent à se poser pour nos tourtereaux..._

* * *

 **CHAPITRE 6 - THE ONE**

* * *

— Vous pouvez m'indiquer les livres de voyages ?  
— Euh, oui. Le rayon sur votre droite, au fond, monsieur.

Grace attendit que le client s'éloigne pour grommeler :

— Bonjour, merci, au revoir…

Elle continua à organiser les livres dans les bibliothèques. Les gens avaient la sale habitude de les remettre au mauvais endroit. Et c'était ensuite à elle qu'ils reprochaient que les rayons n'étaient pas suffisamment rangés pour trouver les ouvrages dont ils avaient besoin… Certaines personnes pouvaient se montrer bien ingrates.  
Son téléphone portable qui vibra dans sa poche la détourna de ses ruminements. Un sourire illumina aussitôt son visage quand elle vit le nom de Phil s'afficha sur l'écran en noir et blanc clignotant.

— Oui ?

Elle profita de sa discrétion pour glisser jusque dans la réserve.

— Tu réponds pendant tes heures de boulot ? Hm. Vilaine fille.  
— Et tu aimes ça…

Un ricanement lui répondit.

— Je ne vais pas avancer le contraire…

Dans la pièce sombre, elle s'assit derrière une colonnade de cartons à déballer.

— Que me vaut le plaisir ?  
— Je ne sais pas. Une possible invitation pour ce soir ?  
— Ce soir ?  
— Hm, oui. Pardon. Je sais que tu n'aimes pas les surprises. Ou en tout cas qu'on chamboule ton emploi du temps. Mais j'ai tilté que tout à l'heure de la date.

Grace ferma les yeux et colla l'arrière de sa tête au mur derrière elle, son sourire s'étirant davantage.

— Ne me dis pas que tu es ce genre de sentimental. Je croyais que tous les hommes voyaient la St Valentin comme une fête commerciale.  
— T'es vraiment une femme bizarre. On te propose une fête avec des pétales de roses, de la musique guimauve et des tonnes de chocolat à en choper un diabète illico presto et toi, la seule chose que tu relèves, c'est que je suis une chochotte ?  
— Je n'ai pas dit ça, rectifia-t-elle. Tu es juste un sensible qui s'ignore. Ou en tout cas qui ne s'assume pas.  
— Je suis surtout l'homme le plus incroyable du monde !  
— Et le moins modeste aussi.  
— Tu disais ?  
— Que l'idée de la soirée me disait bien !  
— T'as vraiment de la chance que ma mémoire immédiate ait des sautes d'humeur.  
— Vilaine fille, on disait…  
— Oui, c'est ça. Vilaine fille.

Roulant ses lèvres dans sa bouche, Grace triturait une mèche de ses cheveux, enroulant son doigt autour en boucle.

— Tu as réservé dans un restaurant cinq étoiles, c'est ça ? Huîtres, foie gras, champagne ?  
— Pouah, non, je n'en suis pas à là ! Je pensais plutôt à picoler dans un bar, pour changer. Ça sera plutôt cacahuètes, mini-bretzels trop salés et grosse pinte de bière.  
— Dans le genre romantique, t'es indétrônable, toi… !  
— Le programme te déplaît ?  
— Non, c'est très bien !

Elle soupira, songeuse, et lâcha :

— J'ai hâte…  
— Moi aussi.  
— Tu me manques.  
— T'inquiète. Plus que six heures à supporter des clients pas foutus de recopier une référence de bouquin et je viens te sauver, ça marche ?  
— J'ai… un rendez-vous médical, après le boulot. On peut se rejoindre quelque part après ? Ça sera plus simple pour moi.  
— Oui, si tu veux. Mais c'est grave ? Tu es malade ? Tu sais, j'ai pas confiance en ces guérisseurs !  
— C'est rien ! Un examen de routine, un petit contrôle. C'est tout.  
— Mouais. Bon. Disons alors sept heures à la fontaine de Trafalgar Square ?  
— Parfait alors ! On se retrouve là-bas.  
— Très bien.  
— Très bien.

Elle hésitait fortement à lui dire « je t'aime », sans imaginer la réciproque possible, pourtant vraie.

— À tout à l'heure, bises.

Puis Grace raccrocha, le cœur encore battant. Mais sur ses lèvres, un immuable sourire.

— Vous pouvez vous relever, miss Matthews, tout va bien.

Toujours tendue, Grace se redressa et quitta la table d'examen, pendant que le médecin retirait ses gants pour les jeter dans la poubelle.

— Je n'avais pas de dossier à votre nom, c'est normal ? demanda-t-il quand, installé à son bureau, il consulta ses fichiers informatiques.  
— Oui. Je devais avoir un ancien gynécologue. Mais je ne me souviens plus de son nom… je suis navrée.  
— Ça arrive. Avec tous ces médecins qui viennent de l'étranger maintenant, certains ont des noms imprononçables ! En tout cas, tout est en ordre ! Votre stérilet est toujours bien en place.

Grace hocha la tête, fébrile ; elle venait d'en découvrir l'existence, lui laissant entendre qu'elle avait dû avoir une vie de couple avant son accident. Mais après l'avoir payé, le praticien lâcha une phrase qui la bouleversa :

— Et passez bien le bonjour à vos enfants, alors !

Elle ouvrit de grands yeux et son visage devint pâle. Le médecin devina qu'il venait de commettre une erreur.

— Je… n'ai pas d'enfant.  
— Toutes mes excuses ! C'est que j'ai supputé lors de mon examen… Pardon pour cette basse intrusion. Je pensais que…

Il ravala ses mots pour la guider jusqu'à la sortie et l'abandonner avec quelques dernières salutations cordiales.  
Cela travailla Grace sur tout le trajet qui séparait le cabinet de Trafalgar Square. Aux yeux du médecin, cela sonnait comme une certitude : elle était déjà tombée enceinte. Mais elle ne comprenait pas. Dans ce cas, quelqu'un lui en aurait parlé : son frère, ses parents… Personne ne pouvait lui cacher quelque chose d'aussi gros. À moins qu'elle ait gardé cela secret dans son ancienne vie…  
La vue de Phil balaya toutes ses pensées et ils s'embrassèrent comme deux amoureux retrouvés sur les bords de la grande fontaine.

— Hey !  
— Hé ! Alors ? Comment s'est passé ton rendez-vous avec le guériss-… médecin ?  
— Tranquille. Je te l'ai dit, rien de spécial, rien de grave.

Phil fronça les sourcils dans une expression faussement insistante pour casser ses éventuelles dernières résistances, mais Grace n'en répondit que d'un sourire.

— Bien ! s'exclama-t-il, en laissant éclater un sourire. Tant mieux alors… On… on y va ?  
— Je te suis ?

Ils se rendirent dans un bar ; à chaque rendez-vous, c'était un différent. Ils refusaient d'entrer malgré eux dans une routine et voulaient continuer à se surprendre. Aussi, l'endroit qu'avait choisi Phil ce soir-là possédait une scène sur lequel un petit groupe de musique offrait une prestation agréable.

— Comment vont tes filles ? lui demanda Grace.  
— Bien. Bien…  
— Et la meilleure amie aussi ?

Phil lui avait raconté les mésaventures de Maggie, chassée par ses parents de chez elle à cause de ses sentiments pour Terry. Il hocha la tête.

— Et la meilleure amie de Kate aussi.  
— Tu es courageux, de t'occuper de trois filles.  
— Dont deux sont à l'internat ! nuança Phil. C'est vachement plus reposant quand même !  
— Peut-être. Mais tu as été généreux… Tout le monde n'aurait pas fait comme toi, en l'accueillant comme tu l'as fait.  
— Je n'allais tout de même pas la laisser à la rue !  
— Certains l'auraient fait. Ou auraient préféré se détacher de toute responsabilité. S'occuper d'une ado en plus, ce n'est pas rien. Et tu aurais pu avoir des retombées plus graves.  
— Ces gens sont des monstres.  
— Non, Phil. C'est toi qui es exceptionnel.

Peu habitué aux compliments, davantage à être rabroué face à ses excès d'assurance, Phil rougit et bredouilla. Mais Grace rebondit :

— Même si tu caches beaucoup de secrets !  
— Comment ça ?  
— Hm, dans le sens où tu tais beaucoup de choses.  
— C'est-à-dire ?

Phil tentait de camoufler les tremblements de sa voix derrière une expression de fierté mal placée. Il craignit un instant qu'elle ait percé à jour sa nature, peut-être même son passé, ce qu'il était vraiment, mais qu'il ne pouvait lui dévoiler.

— Eh bien, tu refuses toujours de me faire venir chez toi ! Des choses à me cacher ?  
— Les filles… ont besoin de temps.  
— Elles sont au courant ? Que tu vois quelqu'un ? En tout cas la grande.  
— Oui, Kate sait. Je lui ai dit qui tu étais.  
— Et alors, comment elle a réagi ?  
— Elle a besoin de temps, répéta Phil, plus grave.

En réalité, c'était lui qui avait besoin de temps pour mieux préparer le terrain. Grace fit mine de respecter sa décision, cependant, elle n'était pas encore complètement convaincue…  
Le petit groupe de rock céda sa place à la soirée karaoké, au grand dam de Phil :

— Oh non… On est partis pour des geignements et des gueulards qui chantent faux. Je suis vraiment navré, c'est la pire St Valentin du monde ! Tu peux me renier si tu en as envie, je comprendrai !  
— Si tu t'en plains autant, essaie de te mettre à leur place ! Tiens, tu n'as qu'à y aller !  
— Moi ? Ahaha. Non.  
— Allez, Phil ! Tu sais chanter ?  
— Je…

Il se mordit la lèvre.

— Oui, on peut dire ça.  
— Ça a l'air de te gêner. Ne me dis pas que le grand Phil Whisper qui sauve des vies et se bat contre des agresseurs de rue a peur de chanter devant trois clampins ! Ça ne te ressemble pas !  
— Ce n'est pas ça ! C'est juste que…

Il prit une grande respiration et se confia :

— C'est ma femme qui m'avait poussé là-dedans. Quand je l'ai rencontrée, pendant ses études, elle m'a appris à jouer de la guitare. Et elle m'a encouragé à chanter. C'était pas un truc dont je me pensais capable.

Grace l'écouta s'exprimer, touchée par ce qu'elle reconnaissait être de la peine dans ses yeux. Elle devinait la plaie béante que cela lui avait laissée dans le cœur.

— Certains week-ends, on prenait du temps, rien que tous les deux. Parfois, elle à la guitare. D'autres fois, elle se mettait au piano, moi à la guitare. Et on chantait, tous les deux. C'était notre truc…

Il lâcha un soupir tremblant.

— Elle m'a appris qui j'étais vraiment, derrière cette énorme carapace que je m'étais construite. Derrière ce sourire, ces blagues, ces apparences, ces prises de risques, les bastons, les missions. Elle a été la première à me voir et à m'accepter tel que j'étais, et à ne m'aimer que davantage…  
— Tu partageais un lien très fort avec elle.

Phil hocha la tête et avala une nouvelle gorgée de bière, avant de jeter un œil à la chanteuse amatrice, plantée devant le micro comme un piquet. Alors Grace lui proposa :

— Tu devrais y aller.  
— Moi ? Hors de question ! Je préfère encore me faire piétiner par un dragon ! Ou même supporter un Disney de plus avec Abby. À y réfléchir, je ne sais pas quelle option est la pire.  
— Même si c'est fini avec elle et qu'elle ne revient pas, elle te manque, reprit Grace, conciliante. Et cela se voit. Chante une fois pour elle. Chante pour moi. Sois qui tu es et qui tu veux être, Phil.

À moitié convaincu, Phil accepta malgré tout de se plier à l'exercice une fois la chanson de la jeune femme terminée. Il emprunta une guitare acoustique au groupe et amena un haut tabouret devant le micro pour mieux s'installer. Sous le feu des projecteurs, Grace découvrit un nouvel aspect de Phil. Comme si la lumière faisait fondre sur sa peau cette carapace qu'il avait décrite. Elle lisait dans ses yeux la peur de jouer, de chanter, devant autant de personnes. Elle devinait à quel point il se sentait vulnérable. Mais quand leurs regards se croisèrent, aussitôt, il sembla se raviver d'une force nouvelle. Car rien n'aurait fait courber l'échine de Phil Whisper, pourvu que l'amour infini qu'il portait envers Grace lui permette de garder la tête haute.  
Après avoir accordé la guitare, il débuta sur quelques gammes plaquées et approcha ses lèvres du micro. Pendant une microseconde, Grace perçut un détail qui résonna dans les enceintes du bar comme dans sa tête : son souffle tremblant. Comme celui qui avait glissé dans son oreille pendant ces moments qui n'avaient appartenu qu'à eux. Et en l'espace d'un instant, elle comprit la dimension symbolique des mots que Phil s'apprêtait à chanter ; un secret intime qu'il lui murmurait.

When you come around I don't really know what to say  
My mind is racing with thoughts that I can't erase  
Like if we've had a house to call our own  
If we had a little girl would she have your nose  
This voice inside won't leave me alone

'Cause I wonder if we could've made it last  
I wonder if we gave it all we had  
Or if our tempers got the best of us  
I wonder if I could've been a better man  
Maybe you'd be with me 'til the end  
'Cause even though we're set and done  
I still wonder if you could've been the one  
One, one, one

When you come around you always ask if I'm okay  
I tell you that I'm fine yeah just like a guy would say  
I know you know somethings wrong  
'Cause you know me better than anyone  
The truth is I never felt more alone

'Cause I wonder if we could've made it last  
I wonder if we gave it all we had  
Or if our tempers got the best of us  
I wonder if I could've been a better man  
Maybe you'd be with me 'til the end  
'Cause even though we're set and done  
I still wonder if you could've been the one  
One, one, one

When you come around I really don't know what to say  
I just really fucking miss you and that will never change

'Cause I wonder if we could've made it last  
I wonder if we gave it all we had  
Or if our tempers got the best of us  
I wonder if I could've been a better man  
Maybe you'd be with me 'til the end  
'Cause even though we're set and done  
I still wonder if you could've been the one  
One, one

Could've been the one, you were the one, one  
I still wonder if you could've been the one

Grace écoutait ses paroles, les lèvres entrouvertes, le cœur coincé à la base de la gorge. L'émotion en elle était paradoxale. Profondément émue et terriblement jalouse. L'amour qui débordait de ces mots, était-il à destination d'elle ou de sa femme ? C'était impossible que Phil puisse l'aimer autant pour lui décerner tout ceci. Elle ne comprenait pas. Elle n'était qu'une amnésique, enfermée entre quatre murs de livres. Elle n'avait rien fait pour mériter tout cela. Aussi, elle resta persuadée que sa femme le hantait toujours.

Et cela la travailla pendant des jours, des semaines. Jusqu'au moment où elle prit une décision, un samedi. Profitant d'une longue garde de James, Grace se rendit à la gare, prit un train, puis des bus, son seul sac de tous les jours, un livre et des interrogations avec elle. Carlton était sa destination.  
Devant la maison en question, Grace replia le petit papier sur lequel était inscrite l'adresse, faussée en réalité par le chiffre qui était tombé et qui n'avait jamais été raccroché. Elle s'accorda quelques minutes pour observer le foyer de l'extérieur. Puis, passant devant la voiture noire garée devant le garage, elle laissa valser quelques doigts au-dessus de la carrosserie entretenue. Un étrange sentiment supplanta les autres ; elle avait la sensation de connaître ces détails.  
En appuyant sur la sonnette, elle remarqua que l'initiale de sa femme n'avait pas été effacée sur l'étiquette au-dessus.

« P. & G. Whisper »

Elle ne songea pas un seul instant qu'il s'agissait du sien…

— Abby ! entendit-elle derrière la porte. N'en profite même pas que j'aie le dos tourné pour en mettre par terre ! Et ne profite pas non plus d'être sourde pour faire semblant de ne pas m'entendre !

Puis, Phil déverrouilla l'entrée, sans s'attendre à faire face à Grace. Son visage perdit toute teinte et cette réaction de surprise laissa Grace suspicieuse.

— Grace ? Tu as… trouvé mon adresse ?  
— Des « Philippus Whisper », ça ne court pas les rues. Et tu m'as dit que tu habitais à Carlton.  
— Qu'est-ce que tu fais là ?

Elle remarqua que Phil refermait légèrement la porte, comme pour l'empêcher de voir à l'intérieur.

— Et toi ? répliqua-t-elle. Tu me caches quelque chose ?  
— Hein ? Quoi ?  
— Genre, ta femme ?  
— Mais qu'est-ce que tu racontes, Grace ? Tu craques complètement !  
— Est-ce que tu la trompes avec moi ? Est-ce que tu ne fais que me mentir depuis le début ? Qu'est-ce qui pourrait me faire croire que tu me dis la vérité, Phil Whisper ?

Face à sa colère et ses questions justifiées, Phil devait trouver une solution rapide. Il n'y avait hélas qu'une seule issue pour persuader Grace : il s'écarta et ouvrit la porte pour la laisser entrer. Grace ravala aussitôt ses paroles et passa devant lui, sans détacher ses yeux des siens. Cependant, une fois qu'il eut refermé la porte, Phil prit les devants. Il sortit discrètement sa baguette magique de sa poche et chuchota une formule magique pour effacer Grace de toutes les photos exposées dans le salon. Peut-être qu'elle apprendrait un jour qui elle était vraiment, mais certainement pas aujourd'hui ou dans ces circonstances.  
Dans son exploration, Grace fut touchée par le phénomène qui l'avait étreinte quelques minutes plus tôt. Comme une impression de déjà-vu. Ces meubles, ces décorations. Elle aurait pu les choisir elle-même, elles étaient tout à fait à son goût. Le piano ouvert l'invitait à jouer mais elle se demandait depuis combien de temps, combien d'années, elle n'en avait pas joué.

— C'est très sympa chez toi.  
— Merci..., marmonna-t-il. Tu… je t'offre quelque chose à boire ? Tu ne viens pas d'un côté ! T'es drôlement volontaire quand même.  
— Volontiers. Du thé si tu as.  
— J'ai. Et je vais en profiter pour qu'Abby fasse une pause. Elle est en pleine activité peinture et dessin. Si tu ne le sais pas encore, sache que l'Enfer est multicolore et fait de gouache. C'est ce qui me semble le plus probable.

Elle laissa Phil prendre un peu d'avance, continuant d'observer les détails, les tableaux, les décorations. Elle remarqua sur la cheminée… un cadre vide. Quelle étrange manière, d'ainsi exposer une photo de fond gris !

— Allez, hop hop hop ! On se lave les mains ! Case savon. Attention le… et bravo, tu m'as tout dégueulassé. Encore. Mais ça tu t'en fiches, hein. Séchage maintenant. Ah bah oui, je sais, tu n'aimes pas que le torchon soit encore mouillé, mais à qui la faute ? Hein, citrouille, tu me le dis ?

Cette tendresse complice que Phil manifestait envers sa fille fit sourire Grace. La première chose qu'elle vit d'Abby fut son profil renfrogné. Mais en la voyant se mouvoir, elle lui rappela quelque chose. Elle avait déjà vu cette enfant, autre part que sur les photos de Phil…  
Quand les yeux gris d'Abby se tournèrent vers elle, la fillette se pétrifia, comme faisant face à une apparition fantomatique. Puis, sans prévenir, elle lâcha un cri exalté et accourut vers Grace, jusqu'à percuter ses jambes qu'elle enserra avec sa force d'enfant. La petite continuait de laisser échapper des cris aigus, discordants. L'ampoule de la cuisine se mit à grésiller plus fort et le micro-ondes se mit en marche tout seul. Phil observa la scène, partagé.

— Je crois que tu as du succès !  
— Je vois ça !

Mais quand la petite se détacha de sa mère, qui avait tout oublié d'elle, elle commença à parler en langue des signes, face à une Grace qui fronçait les sourcils. Phil resta dubitatif, quoique confiant. Aussi, il ne s'attendit pas à ce que Grace dise, d'une voix tremblante, l'expression embarrassée :

— J-je… je ne suis pas ta maman ! Je suis désolée, mais non ! Mais je suis ravie de te connaître.  
— Tu parles la langue des signes ?

Pour Phil, quelque chose ne collait pas. Avant leur rencontre, Grace n'avait aucune notion de cette méthode de communication, qu'elle avait apprise après le diagnostic de leur fille. Si sa mémoire avait été effacée sur cette longue période qui séparait leur première rencontre jusqu'à l'été dernier, le fait que Grace puisse déchiffrer les signes d'Abby n'avait aucun sens.

— Oui, j-je crois, supposa Grace. Je ne me souviens pas l'avoir appris. Et… je ne sais pas comment répondre en langue des signes. Mais… j'ai compris ce qu'elle m'a dit. Tu pourrais… juste lui dire que je ne suis pas sa mère ? Je ne veux pas lui…

La petite tirait son pantalon, s'agaçant de ce manque d'attention. Pourquoi sa mère ne l'avait pas prise dans ses bras ? Ne s'était pas agenouillée devant elle ? Ne lui répondait pas ? Semblait presque l'ignorer…  
Pressentant la panique qui s'insinuait en chacun d'eux, Phil attrapa sa fille pour la prendre dans ses bras.

— Désolé pour ça… Depuis que ma femme est partie, Abby a tendance à la voir partout.  
— Je… comprends. Ça ne doit pas être facile pour elle non plus.

Il emmena sa fille dans le séjour et lui présenta sa grosse boîte de jeux pour l'inciter à se détourner de sa mère amnésique.

— Pourquoi elle est partie ?

La question de Grace resta en suspens, pendant que Phil remplissait la bouilloire d'eau. Il soupira en l'allumant :

— Personne ne sait.

Alimenter un mensonge amplifiait le risque de s'emmêler les pinceaux. Mieux valait-il rester évasif.

— Mais… vous laisser, comme ça ? Sans raison ? Toi et tes filles ? Abby est si jeune ! Comment a-t-elle pu les abandonner ?  
— J'aimerais avoir des réponses, mais je n'en ai pas, Grace, grinça-t-il.  
— Quelle mère peut faire ça ?

Elle s'interrompit en captant le regard profond de Phil, qui ne voulait pas laisser passer cette remarque.

— Ma femme était une excellente mère. Si elle est partie, c'était qu'elle devait avoir une très bonne raison, pour faire un pareil sacrifice.

Grace aurait voulu lui faire remarquer que la raison la plus probable aurait été qu'elle rejoigne un autre homme, mais elle ne voulait pas manquer de respect à Phil, qui peinait à faire son deuil de cette relation antérieure.  
Puis, quand l'eau eut terminé de chauffer, il la versa dans une tasse qu'il lui tendit avec un sourire.

— Mais le passé est derrière. Il y a d'autres choses aux devants.

Il attrapa sa main et tous deux se rendirent au séjour, leur tasse à la main. Ils discutèrent en toute tranquillité, en toute complicité. Grace se sentait à son aise, dans cette maison de taille modeste.  
Entre deux rires, Abby s'immisça dans leur conversation, glissant sa main dans celle de sa mère, pour la tirer, pour l'inviter à venir jouer avec elle. Un temps étonnée, Grace accepta cependant et s'assit sur le tapis pour participer aux jeux de la fillette qui lui tendit une figurine d'archer encapuchonné.

« Tiens ! Toi, tu seras là-haut ! Tu as été pris au piège par le dragon. Et tu as un chaton de compagnie. Moi, je serai le dragon. Sauf qu'en fait, il aime les fleurs. Et un jour, il se promène dans la forêt… »

Grace s'amusait à prendre part à l'histoire de la petite, qui illustrait ses propos avec ses mains, l'invitant à intervenir par moments. Phil se leva en toute discrétion pour ramener les tasses vides à la cuisine, mais resta quelques instants dans l'encadrement de la porte. Cela faisait des mois qu'il rêvait de ce moment. Il y était parvenu. Recréer l'illusion que tout était redevenu normal.

— Et du coup, mon bonhomme, il va descendre de sa tour avec une corde. Hop là ! Il va faire une surprise au dragon en lui ramenant un bouquet de fleurs et…

Mais Abby, ne comprenant pas ce que lui disait Grace, se renfrogna et attrapa ses mains, tenta de les secouer, comme pour les faire parler.

— Je suis désolée, je ne sais pas, je…  
« Parle, maman ! »

Cette fois, la voix avait résonné clairement dans sa tête. Sidérée par ce phénomène, Grace dévisagea la petite Abby. Était-ce une hallucination auditive ?

« Pourquoi tu ne me parles plus ? »

La petite fille n'ouvrait pas la bouche. Mais Grace l'entendait, les yeux gris d'Abby plantés dans les siens. Elle prit peur...

« Tu étais où, maman ? »

Les sens en panique, Grace se releva subitement, lâchant sa figurine, avant de s'isoler dans le couloir. Devenait-elle folle ? Était-ce le fruit de son imagination ?  
Oui... Son esprit meurtri devait lui jouer des tours.  
Phil la retrouva, en train d'enfiler son manteau avec précipitation :

— Grace ? Qu'est-ce qui se passe ?  
— Je ne peux pas rester ici ! Je ne peux pas… !  
— Abby t'a mordue ? T'en fais pas, ça arrive, elle teste juste la dureté des gens ! Reste !  
— Il me faut du temps, Phil. Désolée… Je ne peux pas. C'est de ma faute. C'est entièrement de ma faute. J'ai été stupide ! Il faut que je me ressaisisse.  
— Hé.

Comprenant qu'elle perdait le contrôle, Phil l'attrapa et la serra contre lui. Même si elle chercha à se débattre au début, Grace s'apaisa quand son odeur l'anesthésia.

— Tout va bien. Je suis là.  
— Je suis perdue, Phil…  
— Je sais.  
— Je ne sais plus qui je suis, ce que j'ai fait. Qui je dois être. Ce que je dois faire…  
— Personne ne le sait. Mais je suis là pour t'aider pour ça, compris ? Tu n'es pas seule, Grace.

Elle hocha lentement la tête, avant que Phil ne lui lève le menton, son doigt dérapant dans une caresse.

— Je t'aime, souffla-t-il.  
— Je t'aime aussi…  
— Tu as besoin que je te redescende sur Londres ?  
— Je vais me débrouiller.  
— Appelle-moi quand tu arrives. Ou si tu as besoin.

Mais quand Grace referma la porte d'entrée derrière elle, Abby accourut, comprenant que sa mère lui avait faussé compagnie. Pire encore : qu'elle était repartie. La fillette fondit en larmes, hurlant de tout son soûl. Phil ne laissa pas passer ce chagrin, la portant dans ses bras pour tenter de la réconforter. Mais les cris d'Abby résonnaient dans sa tête :

« Maman ! Maman ! Je veux maman ! »  
— Je sais, ma puce, marmonna Phil, plus pour lui-même, le cœur en miettes. Je sais… Je suis désolé. Je sais… Elle reviendra. Je te le promets, citrouille. Maman reviendra… Laisse-lui le temps.

Devant la maison, Grace se retourna pour observer une dernière fois la façade. La lumière du salon grésillait dangereusement. Mais la sonnerie de son téléphone portable la détourna de ses interrogations. Elle décrocha, suspicieuse, tout en marchant vers l'arrêt de bus.

— Allo ?  
— Hé ! Comment va ma sœur préférée ?  
— Rebecca ? Mais… Comment tu as eu mon numéro ?  
— Euh, peut-être parce que tu me l'avais donné ?  
— Ah sûrement. Comment vas-tu ? Ça fait si longtemps ! Tu m'appelles depuis l'Australie ?  
— Affirmatif ! Je serai pas longue. Écoute, je reviens en Angleterre bientôt prochain. Juste de passage. Ne dis rien aux parents ou à James ! À personne ! Ça sera une surprise.

Rebecca, la sœur aînée de Grace, avait quitté le domicile familial à la suite de ses études. Un premier temps pour des missions humanitaires, avant de s'installer en Australie, en tant que médecin anesthésiste, enchaînant les postes dans le pays. Des trois enfants Matthews, Rebecca était certainement la plus indépendante et la plus impétueuse. Cela faisait plusieurs années qu'elle n'avait pas adressé la parole à ses parents. Ces derniers étaient soucieux de voir que leur fille aînée n'arrivait pas à se poser, ne songeait pas à fonder une famille, vivant comme une éternelle étudiante en recherche de nouvelles expériences, alors qu'elle avait désormais dépassé la quarantaine. Elle avait été longtemps le poids de toutes leurs attentes. Rebecca, la fille aînée, suivant la voie médicale, promise à un grand avenir. Bien loin de Grace, la petite malade à protéger, différente de ses frères et sœurs, qui avait choisi les livres aux instruments médicaux. Et James, le prince de la famille, garçon longtemps attendu, urgentiste émérite qui pouvait tout se permettre aux yeux de sa mère.  
Aussi, Rebecca avait pris ses distances.

— Oui, pas de soucis ! Avec grand plaisir !  
— Juste… tu pourrais venir me chercher ? J'arrive le 5 mai, à midi, à l'aéroport d'Heathrow. On pourrait passer l'après-midi ensemble, ça serait chouette !  
— Oui, volontiers !  
— Cool ! Super cool ! Je vais te laisser, sœurette, ça coûte la peau du cul de t'appeler de l'autre bout du monde. Mais ça me fait plaisir de t'avoir causé ! Gros bisous !  
— Je t'embrasse ! On se tient au courant pour le 5 mai.

Elle raccrocha, un sourire aux lèvres. Sans s'imaginer un seul instant que le retour de Rebecca dans sa vie allait tout bouleverser.  
Car s'il y avait bien un élément que Phil avait oublié de prendre en compte dans son équation quand il avait effacé la mémoire de Grace, c'était cette sœur disparue…

* * *

 _TU LE SENS VENIR LE DRAMAAAAAAAAAAAAA ?_

 _C'est particulier d'écrire une histoire qui se repose uniquement sur le paradoxe de situation. Ils s'aiment, mais il y a cette mémoire. Grace commence sérieusement à se questionner, elle est complètement égarée, et ça commence à sérieusement la ronger. Mais si Phil lui dit, est-ce que ça ne va pas retomber comme avant, à Ste Mangouste ? TROP DE KWESTIOUNS._

 _(et puis pauvre Abby, quand même... privée de son père pendant un an. Puis de sa mère, qui la rejette presque. Et elle, qui ne comprend pas...)_

 _Et oui, je sais, la chanson est anachronique, puisqu'elle est sortie 10 ans après cette scène. Mais elle était juste parfaite. Autant dans les paroles que dans la voix. Je peux très bien imaginer Phil la chanter. Donc voilà._

 _A bientôt pour la suite !_


	8. Chapter 8

_YO mes sauces au bleu ! Je vous retrouve aujourd'hui pour l'avant-dernier chapitre de cette histoire, point de jonction avec LMA !_

 _Attachez-vous, c'est pas joyeux._

 _Bonne lecture !_

* * *

 **CHAPITRE 6 - L'ACCIDENT**

* * *

Les halls d'aéroport. Cela lui rappelait bien le film qu'elle avait vu avec Phil au cinéma, quelques jours avant Noël. Maintenant, Grace distinguait clairement toutes ces preuves d'amour qui s'échangeaient, alors qu'elle attendait derrière les portes, au milieu de la foule. Elle ne portait pas de fleurs, pas de petit panneau nominatif. Mais un sourire fébrile à l'idée de revoir sa sœur, après tant d'années. Elle ne se rappelait même plus de son départ pour l'Australie ; elle l'avait oublié. Rebecca avait comme disparu de sa vie du jour au lendemain avec son accident.  
Quand l'aînée des enfants Matthews franchit le sas, poussant son chariot de bagages, Grace agita une main pour se faire remarquer. Rebecca était taillée comme les deux autres membres de sa fratrie, grande et fine. Ses cheveux étaient légèrement plus foncés, sa peau bien plus bronzée. Un sourire blanc éclata sur son visage quand elle reconnut sa sœur cadette.

— Salut la grande !

Elles s'étreignirent comme des gamines, comme des meilleures amies.

— Ça me fait tellement plaisir de te revoir !  
— Et à moi donc ! Même s'il fait tellement plus froid ici ! Tu vois, je me rappelle mieux des raisons de « pourquoi j'ai quitté ce pays ». Ce ciel gris et moche. En plus des parents. Argh…

Grace l'aida à porter un bagage et toutes les deux se dirigèrent vers l'arrêt de bus, tout en discutant du voyage de Rebecca.

— Tu as le temps pour un verre à Londres ? demanda Rebecca.  
— Tout le temps qu'il faut ! J'ai posé une journée de congés, exprès pour toi !  
— Ouh ! Voilà qui me rend toute joie ! Sacrée petite sœur ! Ah là… t'es peut-être la seule chose qui me manque en Australie. Et les petites araignées, aussi. Enfin. On apprend à relativiser, quoi !

Elles payèrent leur ticket et montèrent dans la navette qui reliait l'aéroport au centre-ville, après avoir chargé les bagages de Rebecca dans la soute.

— Comment se passe ton travail ?  
— Oh, très bien, je n'ai pas à me plaindre. On gagne bien sa vie ! Puis la plage est tout près, c'est le pied !  
— T'as d'autres destinations de prévues pendant ton petit road-trip ?  
— Rien d'ancré, écoute. Je songeais à Madagascar. Ou le Brésil, peut-être.

Grace appréciait tant la spontanéité de Rebecca ; elle vivait au jour le jour, se nourrissant de tout ce que le monde avait à lui offrir. Elle n'aurait jamais pu en être capable, elle dont la routine devait être bien cadrée pour éviter les angoisses.

— Bon, du coup, tu repars ce soir ?  
— Je repars ce soir ? répéta Grace.  
— Eh bien chez toi. Tu as pris le train, non ? Ou demain matin ?  
— J'habite à Londres, Rebecca.  
— Oh ! Je ne savais pas que tu avais déménagé. Tu me diras la dernière fois que je t'ai vue, tu venais d'emménager dans cette adorable petite maison. C'était pas grand, c'était au milieu de nulle part… ah oui, Rosehill, ça s'appelait.

Grace lui sourit ; peut-être que Rebecca détenait plus d'informations que son frère à propos de son passé disparu. Elle avait donc habité dans une petite bourgade répondant au nom de Rosehill. Cependant, la question suivante eut l'effet d'un boulet de canon :

— Et ça va, la petite famille s'y fait, à la vie de la ville ?

En dévisageant sa sœur, la bouche bée et le visage encore plus pâle qu'à l'habitude, Rebecca tenta de se rattraper avec un air peiné :

— Oh non, ne me dis pas que tu as divorcé… ?  
— Divorcé ?

Rebecca jeta un œil à la main de Grace et constata qu'elle ne portait plus d'alliance.

— Qu'est-ce qu'il s'est passé, Grace ? Vous vous aimiez tellement !  
— J-je…  
— Et les filles ? Elles sont restées avec lui ? Merde, Grace… ! Qu'est-ce qui s'est passé avec Phil ?

* * *

Ce dernier était occupé à discuter mission dans le séjour des Wayne. Une histoire de croque-mitaine qui s'en était pris à deux moldus en l'espace d'une semaine. Dans le jardin, Abby jouait avec Alison, la femme de son collègue.  
Tout à coup, son téléphone sonna dans sa poche. Jimmy, son co-équipier le moins calé sur la technologie moldue, l'observa avec suspicion.

— Qu'est-ce que c'est que ça ?  
— Un téléphone portable.  
— Ça sert à quoi ?  
— À téléphoner.  
— Je ne comprends pas.  
— Laisse tomber…

Un message de Grace venait d'être réceptionné :

« Urgent, retrouve-moi à Londres dès que tu peux et appelle-moi. »  
Le cœur battant de plus en plus vite, Phil releva la tête vers ses deux collègues, qui affichaient des airs interrogateurs :

— C'est Grace. Elle veut me voir le plus vite possible. Je vais devoir filer…  
— Euh, pas de problème, répondit Jack, le plus jeune des trois, en haussant les épaules. Dès que tu reviens, on t'expliquera tout ce qu'on a planifié.  
— Parfait. Je peux vous confier Abby ? Même si je sais qu'elle a l'abonnement à l'année chez vous, je préfère m'assurer.  
— On s'occupe d'elle. File.

Les remerciant d'un hochement de tête, Phil transplana sur Londres, dans une ruelle discrète, alors que la nuit commençait à tomber, tout comme la pluie, puis attrapa son portable pour textoter :

« Je suis sur place. Où je te retrouve ? »

Grace ne se fit pas prier et lui donna l'adresse d'un bar. Il s'y rendit, le pas pressé, mais rassuré à moitié. Si Grace l'attendait dans un tel endroit, il n'y avait pas lieu de s'inquiéter. Elle n'était ni blessée, ni malade, il ne pouvait pas lui être arrivé malheur.  
Quand il entra dans le lieu de restauration, il aperçut Grace de loin, sur une banquette. Elle discutait avec quelqu'un d'autre, une femme de dos, aux cheveux sombres. Il aborda la table avec un sourire. Mais le visage de Grace semblait si fermé. Presque défait. Peut-être était-il arrivé quelque chose à son frère ? À ses parents ?

— Hé, salut. J'ai fait aussi vite que j'ai…

Quand son regard se posa sur le visage de Rebecca, toute la logique se démêla dans la pensée de Phil, libérant une bonne dose de panique, qu'il retint de transparaître. Tous les trois se fixèrent sans un mot, la tension à son maximum.

— Phil, je crois que tu connais Rebecca.

Il ne pouvait plus faire semblait, il ne pouvait plus jouer de ses talents d'acteur, déguisant la vérité… Elle avait déjà été dévoilée.

— Rebecca..., marmonna Phil, la voix tremblante.  
— Phil. Ça fait bien longtemps.  
— Tu m'en diras tant. J'avais… complètement oublié ton existence.  
— Je veux bien le croire… Tout comme Grace avait oublié la tienne, apparemment.

Phil se tourna vers sa femme, qui lui adressait des yeux sévères. Il aurait voulu s'agenouiller, lui expliquer tout dans des sanglots, pour espérer se faire pardonner. Mais il était en tort.

— Assieds-toi, lui ordonna-t-elle, stricte.

Il s'exécuta sans un mot, attendant la sentence. Rebecca observait l'échange avec une certaine gêne ; Grace ne lui avait pas menti, elle avait tout oublié. Et sans s'en rendre compte, Rebecca avait saccagé leur relation… Sa petite sœur, la gorge nouée, avait du mal à s'exprimer :

— Est-ce que c'est vrai ?

Phil attendit qu'elle apporte davantage de détails avant de se prononcer.

— Est-ce que c'est vrai, que c'était moi, ta femme ? Celle qui est partie ?  
— Tu n'es… pas partie. Tu as eu cet… accident, cet été.  
— Et tes… filles ? Ce sont les miennes ?

Face au silence de Phil, les lèvres roulées dans sa bouche, Grace sentit qu'elle commençait à perdre le contrôle de ses émotions et que ses yeux s'embuaient de larmes.

— Je vois… souffla-t-elle en se les frottant. C'est pour ça, Abby, elle m'a reconnue...

Il y eut de nouveau un moment de silence embarrassant et Rebecca en profita pour commander des boissons chaudes.

— Mais pourquoi ? Pourquoi tu n'es pas venu me chercher après l'accident ? Pourquoi tu m'as abandonné ? Pourquoi tout le monde m'a menti jusque-là ?  
— La vérité c'est que… tu n'as pas supporté de nous oublier, avoua Phil. Tu ne t'en souviens pas… Mais tu aurais préféré mourir que de constater que tu ne pouvais plus reconnaître tes propres filles.

Cette fois, Grace ne parvint pas à retenir ses larmes ; sa grande sœur, en face, tendit le bras pour lui attraper la main. Puis, elle confessa :

— Pendant tous ces derniers mois, Phil, j'ai détesté ta femme. Qui t'avait abandonné, avec tes filles. Qui t'a laissé, avec cette souffrance. Avec ce trou dans ton cœur. Pendant tous ces mois, je me répétais que cette femme était une lâche. Qui avait fui. Qui ne s'était jamais rendu compte à quel point tu étais un homme bien. Et en fait… cette femme… c'est moi !  
— Grace, ce n'est pas ta faute…, tenta de l'apaiser Phil, face à ses cris de plus en plus forts, à tel point que certains clients commençaient à se retourner vers eux.  
— Et tu m'as menti ! Vous m'avez tous menti ! Tous !

Enragée et en pleurs, Grace se leva, échappa à la prise de sa sœur et s'enfuit en courant du bar. Pendant une fraction de seconde, les yeux angoissés de Phil croisèrent ceux de Rebecca :

— Mais qu'est-ce tu attends exactement, vite ! Rattrape-la ! Je vous suis !

Phil s'élança alors à la poursuite de Grace. Il pleuvait averse dehors, les lumières des réverbères et des phares de voiture se reflétant dans les flaques d'eau. La foule s'empêchait de la rattraper, alors qu'ils bousculaient des gens sur leur passage.

— Grace ! l'appelait-il.

Mais elle ne voulait plus appartenir à ce monde, elle ne voulait plus se confronter à ces yeux, qu'elle avait oublié. Comment avait-elle pu ? Grace ne pouvait pas affronter toutes ces responsabilités. Sans compter cette profonde blessure de trahison qui faisait saigner son cœur. Elle était prête à tout pour lui échapper, traversant les carrefours pour espérer le semer.

Elle n'avait plus rien à perdre.  
Elle avait déjà tout perdu.

— Grace !

Le crissement des pneus se noya dans les flaques. Et la silhouette lumineuse de Grace fut fauchée. Le vacarme fut englouti par le tonnerre. Mais le cri de Phil s'en détacha. Le cours du temps sembla ralentir, alors que tous les passants s'étaient retournés, s'étaient immobilisés, malgré la pluie diluvienne.  
Le prénom de sa femme résonnant dans sa gorge, Phil accourut et contourna la voiture, ignorant le conducteur qui venait d'en sortir, affolé.  
Le corps de Grace était allongé en travers de la route goudronnée, le sol sombre faisant ressortir ses élégants habits beiges et trempés. Et sur la pellicule d'eau qui coulait sur la chaussée s'infusa de larges tâches rouges.  
Phil se laissa tomber auprès de sa femme en hurlant et la prit contre lui. Les paupières de Grace battaient encore sur ses yeux égarés, ses cheveux mouillés cachant une partie de son visage abîmé par sa violente chute. Une béante blessure s'épanchait sur ce qu'il restait de sa hanche, à laquelle s'était heurtée la voiture. Même la magie n'y pouvait rien.  
Autour d'eux, les gens s'affolèrent, appelèrent les secours, cherchèrent un médecin. Ce dernier se trouvait parmi eux, en la personne de Rebecca qui avait rattrapé Phil. Elle assistait à la scène depuis le trottoir, tétanisée, incapable de réagir.  
La pluie ne déguisait pas pour autant les larmes de Phil, sa main obstruant l'ouverture de ses chairs, alors que son sang se déversait sur ses jambes. Les yeux de Grace s'ancrèrent dans les siens, rougis par ses pleurs d'angoisse. Sa femme semblait cependant s'apaiser à ainsi le dévisager, malgré la douleur fulgurante qui lui sciait la moitié du corps.

— Ça va aller, lui chuchota Phil, ravalant sa panique.

Ses mots étaient tendres. Sûrement à l'image du mari qu'il avait peut-être été, selon les dires de Rebecca. Elle n'aurait jamais regretté cette seule idée. Elle pensait juste ne l'avoir jamais mérité.

— Je t'aime…, lui murmura-t-il en attrapant son visage meurtri, alors qu'elle dérivait vers de sombres horizons. Je t'aimerai toujours. Ça va aller… Reste avec moi, Grace. Je t'en supplie…

Sa grande sœur s'approcha après avoir écarté les passants et s'accroupit auprès d'eux, alors que les paupières de Grace tombaient. Rebecca, en sanglots de chagrin et de colère, tenta de prendre son pouls, mais ses mains tremblaient tellement qu'elle n'y parvenait et se rabattit sur la grave blessure de sa cadette pour prendre la suite de Phil, contenant l'hémorragie avec sa paume tout en effectuant un point de compression.  
Dans la rue bloquée, les bruits hurlaient, les phares éblouissaient. Celle, colorée, de la sirène des secours, éclaira par intermittence le visage détendu et inanimé de Grace d'une éclatante lumière bleue. Les ambulanciers accoururent et déchargèrent leur matériel. Rebecca dut saisir Phil par les épaules afin qu'il leur cède le corps inerte de son épouse pour l'installer sur le brancard en l'y sanglant.

— Je suis sa sœur ! Et je suis médecin ! clama Rebecca pour monter auprès de Grace dans l'ambulance.

Puis elle se tourna vers Phil, debout derrière le transport, trempé d'eau et de sang, le visage décomposé.

— Qu'est-ce que tu attends, viens ! l'interpella-t-elle.  
— Madame, on ne peut pas prendre plus de personnes à l'intérieur de ce véhicule ! refusa l'un des agents de l'équipe de soins d'urgence.  
— C'est son mari ! fulmina Rebecca. Et si, on peut rentrer à quatre à l'arrière de ce genre de camionnette, je l'ai déjà fait ! Je suis médecin !

Elle n'attendit pas l'avis des secouristes avant d'inviter de nouveau Phil à les rejoindre, ce qu'il fit alors qu'ils installèrent une canule dans la gorge de Grace avant de recouvrir sa bouche et son nez d'un masque de ventilation. Les portes du véhicule claquèrent et l'ambulance démarra en trombe, alertant les environs de l'urgence de la situation.  
Phil, impuissant, les regarda agir. Sa femme, si belle, si souriante, pleine de vie, là, allongée sur une civière, cloisonnée dans ce matelas immobilisateur, la peau recouverte de contusions, son cou maintenu par un collier cervical, branchée de part et d'autres à des appareils bruyants. La seule chose à sa portée, c'était la douce main de Grace, moite et glacée.  
Le brancard fut déchargé aux urgences du Chelsea and Westminster Hospital et déambula dans les couloirs avant d'arriver entre les mains de l'un des médecins urgentistes en poste ce soir-là ; James marqua un arrêt en reconnaissant sa sœur sur le chariot. Son regard troublé se braqua sur ses accompagnants. Et une colère sans nom lui saisit les entrailles en retrouvant Phil, malgré l'état déplorable de ce dernier. Il se résolut à emmener Grace dans une salle d'urgence, à l'écart des deux proches restants. Rebecca guida Phil et le fit asseoir dans la salle d'attente agitée.  
Le sorcier s'était muré dans le silence, le visage défait, les mains liées sur ses genoux, encore maculées du sang de sa femme. Il attendrait. Des heures, des jours, des semaines. Mais la seule idée que Grace disparaisse réduisait son cœur en cendres. Rebecca elle-même contenait ses émotions malgré toutes les situations extrêmes qu'elle avait pu vivre en gardant la tête froide.  
Les aiguilles tournèrent sur le cadran de l'horloge et la salle se vida peu à peu, malgré les nouvelles urgences qui ne cessaient de débarquer.

— C'est de ma faute.

Phil se tourna vers Rebecca qui se morfondait.

— Je n'aurais pas dû lui dire… Je n'aurais pas pensé que ça l'aurait…  
— Tu n'y es pour rien, Rebecca. Tu as pensé bien faire. C'est moi qui ai mal géré sa réaction…

Rebecca effaça une larme et ravala la suivante.

— Comment a-t-elle pu t'oublier… marmonna-t-elle en tripotant son manteau, le regard baissé.

Aucune réponse ne vint de la part de Phil.

— Elle t'aimait tant, poursuivit-elle en redressant la tête, étudiant le profil de son beau-frère.

Un souffle tremblant s'échappa de ses lèvres.

— Elle n'a jamais souri comme elle te souriait, à toi. Depuis le début… Quand elle t'a présenté à nous pour la première fois, je savais que tu étais le bon. Que tu serais celui qui la rendrait heureuse. Personne n'aurait pu le faire à ta place. Ni même le plus renommé des médecins, comme l'auraient voulu mes parents.

Touchée par ses concessions, Phil leva le menton et l'écouta.

— Alors promets-moi une chose, Phil…

Ses yeux agrippèrent les siens.

— Promets-moi de ne jamais, plus jamais, la quitter.

Pour la réconforter, Phil attrapa sa main et lui offrit une réponse sincère :

— Je te le promettrai, autant de fois que je te remercierai… Merci, Rebecca. Je te le promets.

Tirant un sourire peu prêté aux circonstances, Rebecca laissa glisser une nouvelle larme, ses doigts se serrant contre ceux de Phil.

— Elle est forte, Rebecca. Elle s'en sortira. Elle se battra…

Tous deux réunis par l'amour qu'il vouait à cette femme que trop pensaient réservée, une femme au cœur plus grand encore que celui de la plus lumineuse des étoiles.

Quand James sortit du bloc opératoire, il se dirigea à pas rapides vers Rebecca et Phil, qui se levèrent en le voyant approcher. Mais le plus jeune Matthews ne débuta pas par des mots ; Phil accepta le poing qu'il lui décocha en pleine figure.

— James, mais t'es malade ?! s'exclama sa sœur aînée.  
— Cet espèce d'enfoiré le mérite ! Je le savais ! Tu ne fais qu'apporter des malheurs dans la vie de ma sœur ! Tu ne fais que foutre la merde !  
— James, calme-toi tout de suite !  
— Et oh, salut, Rebecca, ça fait plaisir de voir que tu débarques sans me prévenir ! Quel heureux concours de circonstances, n'est-ce pas ?  
— Comment va-t-elle ? demanda Phil, en se massant la joue, passant l'éponge sur ce que venait de faire James.

Cette fois, tous s'accordèrent que le plus important dans cette histoire n'était pas leurs querelles, mais la vie de Grace.

— Elle est stabilisée pour le moment. Mais elle a perdu beaucoup de sang. Et son fémur est en miettes. À ce stade, il n'y a pas d'autre alternative qu'une prothèse de hanche. Ils vont essayer de récupérer un maximum.  
— Elle va s'en sortir ?

James lâcha un souffle fébrile :

— Les prochaines douze heures nous le diront…

Phil se laissa tomber sur la chaise de la salle d'attente et se prit le visage, bleui d'un côté, dans ses mains.

— En attendant, je ne veux pas te voir ici, susurra James. Casse-toi ou j'appelle la sécurité !  
— Voyons ! C'est son mari ! Tu as pété une durite ?  
— Son mari qui l'a livrée chez moi un beau matin, complètement amnésique ! Comme un chien que l'on abandonne sur une aire d'autoroute ! Et qui s'est occupé de Grace pendant tous ces mois, hein ? Qui l'a hébergée ? Qui l'a nourrie ? Pendant que tu lui contais fleurette ! T'as toujours les beaux rôles, Phil ! Mais derrière tes apparences de prince charmant, tu n'es qu'une sale ordure !  
— Je ne comprends pas, s'immisça Rebecca. Si tu savais, pourquoi tu n'as rien dit à Grace ?  
— Parce que je…

James sentit que ses cordes vocales ensorcelées par Phil perdaient le contrôle et qu'il allait se mettre à braire ; un habile sortilège qu'il avait mis en place pour éviter que le jeune homme ne dévoile la vérité à Grace.

— J'ai compris…

Phil se leva et planta ses poings, encore poisseux du sang de Grace, dans ses poches.

— Je ne reste pas. Rebecca… s'il te plaît, tiens-moi au courant.  
— Bien sûr, Phil…

En le regardant s'éloigner, Rebecca ne sut si c'était la meilleure idée du monde de le laisser seul ce soir, après ce qu'il s'était produit. Mais en réalité, Phil avait besoin de se réfugier dans son monde pour tenter d'oublier…  
Il se rendit au Chaudron Baveur. Au comptoir, Hannah le dévisagea avec de grands yeux, tandis qu'un torchon ensorcelé essuyait les pintes en bois tout seul à côté d'elle :

— Eh bien, mister Whisper ! Vous êtes dans un sale état ! Je peux faire quelque chose pour vous ?  
— Une chambre. Et un whisky Pur-Feu…

Phil consacra sa soirée à boire. Chaque fois qu'il fermait les yeux, il revoyait Grace, ensanglantée, attachée dans sa civière. Alors il avalait une nouvelle gorgée pour que la sensation de brûlure dans sa gorge l'oblige à détourner ses pensées.  
Quelques heures et quelques verres plus tard, Phil monta dans sa chambre, la vision branlante, le pas mal assuré. Monter les escaliers lui sembla être une épreuve infranchissable. Puis, quand il entra dans sa chambre, il s'écroula sur le lit, avant de fondre en larmes, pour la deuxième fois dans la journée.  
Grace.  
Sa Grace.

* * *

Elle reprit connaissance quelques jours plus tard, découvrant sa moitié de corps, immobilisée, qui ne réagissait qu'à peine. Elle ne faisait que lui procurer de la douleur. Mais le choc sur la tête ne lui avait rien fait oublié. Peut-être qu'elle méritait tout ça.  
Un jeune kinésithérapeute se présenta dans sa chambre un jour :

— Bonjour, Mrs Matthews ! Je viens pour votre séance. Il faut que l'on mobilise votre genou et votre pied pour ne pas perdre en force.

Mais Grace lui accorda un regard noir :

— Ne me touchez pas.  
— Mais… Mrs Matthews. Vous avez besoin de rééducation.  
— Je n'en veux pas. Sortez d'ici, s'il vous plaît…

* * *

Sur la commode de la chambre d'Abby, le téléphone portable vibra. Phil se précipita dessus, alors qu'il était occupé à mettre la petit en pyjama pour aller se coucher. Il décrocha, la peur au ventre :

— Allo ?  
— Oui, Phil. C'est Rebecca.  
— Salut… Comment… comment va Grace ?  
— Je t'appelais pour ça.

Sa voix grave ne le rassurait pas.

— Il y a un problème ?  
— Depuis qu'elle s'est réveillée, Grace… son état se détériore.  
— Comment ça ?  
— Elle mange de moins en moins. Elle est agressive. Et elle refuse tous les soins… Ça devient vraiment compliqué, Phil. Ça faisait deux semaines depuis l'accident, si elle ne se reprend pas en main, elle ne pourra… On… on n'est pas vraiment optimistes à son sujet.

Phil se mordit l'intérieur de la joue et s'écrasa les paupières avec ses doigts pour focaliser ses pensées sans céder à la panique.

— On peut faire quelque chose contre ça ?  
— Je pensais à toi. Tu devrais venir lui rendre visite. Peut-être avec vos filles. Vous devez lui redonner goût à la vie.  
— Je ne suis pas sûr que c'est ce qui l'aidera, Rebecca. Crois-moi. On avait essayé. Mais Grace… est persuadée d'être une mauvaise personne, de nous avoir oubliés. Ça ne fera qu'aggraver les choses.

Il en était encore persuadé, quand il raccrocha quelques minutes plus tard. Puis, après avoir couché Abby, innocente dans sa parfaite ignorance de la situation, Phil se dirigea vers la salle de bains, avec la ferme intention de se noyer sous une douche froide, pour l'obliger à se calmer.  
Les choses n'auraient jamais dégénéré ainsi qu'il n'avait pas été aussi orgueilleux de penser qu'il pouvait reconquérir Grace sans conséquence. Depuis le début, il aurait dû la laisser tranquille, la laisser vivre sa nouvelle vie, sans lui, loin de lui.  
Puis son regard croisa celui de son reflet dans le miroir.  
Le miroir.  
C'était sa réponse.  
Phil se précipita vers son bureau et attrapa un parchemin, sur lequel il griffonna :

« Kate,  
Reviens le plus vite possible à la maison. Urgence ! Ta mère a eu un accident grave. Il faut qu'on retrouve ses souvenirs MAINTENANT. J'ai besoin de toi pour le miroir. Fugue de Poudlard, débrouille-toi, mais urge !  
Papa »

* * *

 _VOILA._

 _Maintenant, vous pouvez aller lire LMA en toute tranquilité, si vous en avez le courage ! :)_

 _J'avais prévenu que cette histoire finirait mal, pourquoi vous n'avez pas voulu m'écouter ? D:_

 _En fait, j'ai triché, parce que la scène de l'accident, je l'ai écrite en... 2014. Ca fait 4 ANS que j'attendais de la poster, QUOI. En plus, je l'ai écrite sur cette musique : watch?v=cU-4-aoZLtI (que vous ne devez pas voir, parce que FF censure les liens, ahaha) J'étais moi-même en train de chialer en l'écrivant... !_

 _ **Poster une review vous permet de frapper James avec une batte de Quidditch**_


	9. Chapter 9

_Et c'est parti pour l'épilogue de TPF ! J_

 _WARNING : il est genre FORTEMENT recommandé de lire D'ABORD le chapitre 99 de LMA avant de lire cette fin, sinon, vous allez vous spoiler._

 _Bonne lecture !_

* * *

 **EPILOGUE**

* * *

Des bips.  
Ils avaient ponctué sa vie entière, ces bips. Aussi loin qu'elle s'en souvienne, les bips avaient été présents.  
Ceux de la machine branchée à son corps et qui détectait son pouls, son taux d'oxygénation.  
Elle avait fini par les intégrer. Ils n'étaient même plus un bruit d'arrière-plan, ils n'étaient qu'une continuité de sa pensée. Ce soir-là, ils étaient plus lents. La fatigue commençait à la surpasser et, d'une certaine manière, Grace s'en réjouissait. Elle avait entendu son frère chuchoter à l'infirmière qu'il faudrait peut-être passer par la perfusion pour la nourrir. Grace savait qu'elle pouvait encore refuser, comme elle l'avait fait devant ses assiettes, mais elle n'avait plus la force.  
Elle était lâche et elle le savait. Mais elle ne pouvait plus vivre avec ce poids sur la conscience ; ses propres filles étaient des inconnues. Le monde entier lui avait menti. Elle était passée pour l'ingénue, pour la timorée. Quelles chances avaient-elles en continuant de se battre contre ce vide en elle ? Après tout, si elle partait, quelle serait la différence. Elle avait déjà abandonné sa famille une fois. Elle refusait de devenir leur fardeau…

Mais ce soir-là, un phénomène étrange, surnaturel, se produisit. Tout commença par un vent peut-être un peu trop fort. Ou en tout cas suffisamment pour éveiller son attention. Ses yeux roulèrent douloureusement dans ses orbites pour regarder au dehors. Le dehors s'éclaira d'une tendre lumière. Peut-être était-ce la réverbération des phares d'une voiture ou d'une ambulance en contrebas. Pourtant, elle semblait rester devant la vitre.  
L'étrange lumière la fit songer que c'était peut-être la fin, quand bien même elle n'était pas encore submergée par l'épuisement. Puis, elle se dit que son esprit devait lui jouer des tours ; la lumière effectuait des circonvolutions sur la vitre, comme essayant de rentrer par tous les moyens. Une luciole ? Au beau milieu de Londres ? Voilà qui était bien inhabituel.  
Après quelques minutes infructueuses, la lumière fila, abandonnant la fenêtre. Grace soupira, peut-être plus apaisée que les minutes précédentes. Ce qu'elle ignorait, c'était que la lumière cherchait une autre entrée.  
Elle profita d'un malade en brancard déchargé pour se faufiler à toute vitesse entre les jambes des ambulanciers. Elle passa sous les tables des salles d'attentes des urgences, derrière des comptoirs, s'envola dans les grandes cages d'escaliers et glissa sous les portes à double-battants.  
L'attention de Grace revint sur la porte, dont le bas se mit à briller, de plus en plus fort, comme une baguette luminescente. Puis, la lueur passa par la fente et louvoya jusqu'au lit de Grace, stupéfaite par le phénomène. Les fumerolles s'accordèrent une petite pause devant son visage, avant de s'engouffrer dans sa bouche entrouverte. Le cri de Grace resta coincé au fond de sa gorge, alors que tout rejaillissait en elle.  
Les bips de la machine accéléraient.  
Sa rencontre avec Phil à Exeter, leur mariage, la naissance de Kate, sa fausse couche, l'incendie de leur maison, la cave, la mort de Merrick, la première rentrée de Kate, la naissance d'Abby, son diagnostic, l'arrestation de Phil, son retour, les crises et le kidnapping de Kate…  
Mais la dernière image, les dernières sensations, qui lui restèrent en tête furent ces secondes si courtes, dans sa chambre, à Carlton. La main glacée, encore ensanglantée, d'Electra contre son crâne. Phil, face à elles, qui dépose sa baguette à terre, prêt à abdiquer en échange de sa vie.  
Le souffle coupé, Grace fut éjectée de son oreiller et toussa fort, s'étranglant à moitié. À côté d'elle, la machine continuait de biper à rythme rapide.  
Elle se souvenait. Sa mémoire lui était revenue.  
Quand sa respiration eut repris une cadence plus normale, Grace, paniquée, décida qu'elle ne pouvait pas rester là. Transportée par une force étrange, elle arracha ses sondes et ses perfusions, sans un cri, et tenta de se lever. Elle se mordit la lèvre de douleur : sa hanche blessée et opérée ne répondait plus. Elle se souleva à la force des bras sur le matelas, pendant que la machine émettait un long son aigu et continu.  
Alerté, James débarqua dans la chambre deux minutes plus tard, alors que Grace se déplaçait à cloche-pied en se tenant au mobilier.

— Grace ?! Mais qu'est-ce que tu fais ? Recouche-toi immédiatement !  
— Ta gueule ! James, ta gueule ! Je sais ! Je me souviens de tout ! Sale menteur !  
— Tu as disjoncté, Grace ! Ce sont sûrement tes anti-douleurs ! Retourne te coucher !  
— Il est hors de question que je reste une minute de plus dans cette chambre, James ! Je rentre chez moi ! Et tu vas m'y conduire, maintenant !  
— Tu es folle ! Tu as vu dans quel état tu es ?

Il se dirigea vers le chariot de soin et attrapa une seringue, sortant un flacon de sa poche.

— Tu ne me laisses pas le choix. C'est pour ton bien, Grace ! Tu ne peux pas p-…

Un violent coup de béquille dans la nuque l'assomma et James s'écroula sur le chariot, renversant les compresses et les instruments de soin.

— Désolée, James, mais tu ne me laisses pas le choix non plus.

Avec difficulté, Grace se pencha et trouva les clés de voiture de son frère cadet dans l'une de ses poches. Elle attrapa son long manteau beige pour se recouvrir, seulement vêtue d'une tenue d'hôpital et prit la poudre d'escampette. Mais sa hanche la lançait. Elle ne pouvait pas claudiquer longtemps comme cela, elle ne ferait qu'empirer les choses. Profitant du sommeil des autres patients, elle vola alors un fauteuil roulant dans l'une des chambres et, la béquille sur les genoux, fonça vers l'ascenseur en espérant qu'aucune infirmière ne l'arrêterait.  
Mais au bas de l'hôpital, quelqu'un était venu la chercher. Phil fut stoppé dans son élan par la secrétaire au comptoir :

— Monsieur ! Les visites sont interdites de nuit !  
— Somnubilia.

La jeune femme tomba de sommeil sur son classeur ouvert, lui laissant le champ libre. Puis, il martela le bouton des deux ascenseurs.

— Allez, bordel. Dépêche ! Descends !

Il se rua dans le premier qui arriva et monta au cinquième étage. Mais au moment où les portes se refermèrent, celles de l'ascenseur adjacent s'ouvrirent et Grace en surgit, poussant les roues de son fauteuil roulant. Elle ne remarqua qu'à peine la secrétaire endormie…  
Mais elle tomba face à un obstacle de taille à la sortie :

— Des escaliers ?! s'exclama-t-elle. Tu déconnes ? Un hôpital qui n'est même pas foutu d'être accessible !

Elle se leva, s'appuyant sur sa béquille et tentant de descendre les marches. Mais sa jambe la portait à peine. Elle manqua de tomber une fois mais se rattrapa in extremis à la rambarde. L'espoir de retrouver ses filles ce soir lui donnait des ailes et Grace se sentait de taille à affronter tous les dangers et tous les périls pour l'accomplir.

— Grace !

Parvenu dans la chambre, Phil retrouva la chambre dans un état inquiétant. James était encore inconscient, étalé au milieu des outils, le chariot renversé à ses côtés et Grace avait disparu.

— Merde… susurra-t-il.

Il repartit, la panique au cœur, espérant qu'Electra ne les avait pas pris par surprise.

— Grace ! appela-t-il dans les couloirs. Grace !

Mais sa femme continuait son avancée qui lui semblait être un périple, traversant la place devant l'hôpital, au beau milieu de la nuit. Les dents serrées, elle essayait d'oublier le froid qui s'immisçait sous sa robe d'hôpital peu épaisse. Mais elle y parviendrait. D'une manière ou d'une autre, elle rentrerait chez elle ce soir.

— Grace !

Cette voix la pétrifia. Avec difficulté, Grace pivota et aperçut Phil, qui venait de franchir la porte. Son épouse était là, au milieu de cet espace vide, les cheveux malmenés par le vent froid, tenant à la force de ses bras sur une béquille. Il n'avait aucun doute : c'était elle.  
Dévalant les marches, il courut vers elle. Elle aurait désiré en faire de même, mais sa hanche l'en empêchait. D'un élan, elle tenta, basculant vers l'avant ; Phil la rattrapa et la serra dans ses bras. Les mains de Grace tâtèrent ses épaules, remontant avec précipitation sur son cou, puis ses joues, attrapant son visage pour mieux l'embrasser. Toutes ces sensations, son odeur, sa douceur. Elle aurait pu tomber amoureuse de lui des dizaines de fois encore.

— Je me souviens, lui murmura-t-elle entre ses lèvres frémissantes, contre les siennes, alors que des larmes de joie commençaient à saillir à ses yeux. Je me souviens de tout, Phil…  
— Je sais.  
— Tu es venu me chercher.  
— Je serais prêt à traverser n'importe quel monde pour te trouver.

Il l'embrassa de plus belle, avec un sourire extatique et les émotions montant également en lui. Puis ils rirent, front contre front, se caressant le visage pour inscrire ces retrouvailles dans leurs mémoires. Tous les mages noirs ou aliénés du monde pouvaient la leur altérer ; personne ne les séparerait jamais.

— S'il te plaît, ramène-moi à la maison…

Il ne resta, sur la place, que l'écho d'un claquement de fouet et les nouveaux souvenirs que Londres leur avait offert pendant ces derniers mois.

* * *

 _Un grand merci d'avoir suivi cette petite histoire parallèle sur l'histoire de Phil & Grace, j'espère qu'elle vous a plu et qu'elle vous a permis de découvrir et d'apprécier ce joli petit couple. Parce que les parents sont les grands oubliés des histoires, MAIS NON, les parents de Kate sont trop cool pour être laissés de côté._

 _A tout bientôt du côté de LMA !_


End file.
